Negocio Placentero
by gracelightbre
Summary: ¿El acuerdo? Él debía de darle un hijo. Ella le entregaría el pedazo de tierra que él necesitaba. Un negocio sencillo… hasta que los sentimientos nublen el acuerdo. Personajes de Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1-Orgullo y testarudez

Orgullo y testarudez 

Rye barley  
**Peeta POV**

-Estas obsesionado- dijo mi hermano: Rye Mellark, viéndome fijamente y luego se sonrió. – Y no de buena manera.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi otro hermano: Barley Mellark, sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Mire a mis hermanos y conteste con el tono de voz que solía reservar para mis empleados: uno que no daba lugar a discusión.

-Al hacernos cargo de los negocios familiares, acordamos que cada uno de nosotros se ocuparía de su propia área -declare.

Nosotros: Los hermanos Mellark, celebrábamos una reunión mensual, bien en el rancho familiar como ese día, bien en los viñedos que operaba Rye, o en uno de los aviones privados que Barley alquilaba a los millonarios del mundo.

Las reuniones mensuales nos ayudaban a ponernos al día respecto a las actividades de las diversas empresas de la dinastía familiar. Pero también nos permitían ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas personales. Incluso si, a mi juicio, eso implicaba soportar interferencias, por bien intencionadas que fueran.

Levante la copa de brandy, hice girar el líquido ambarino y observe como reflejaba la luz del fuego. Sabía que no tardaría en escuchar algún comentario y aposte que Rye sería el primero en hablar. Mi opinión quedo confirmada segundos después.

-Sí, Peeta, cada uno se ocupa de su área- dijo Rye, tomando un sorbo de Merlot Viñedos Mellark. Rye prefería beber los vinos producidos por él mismo, al brandy que yo degustaba. Mire a Barley y este asintió- Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a hacer una pregunta o dos.

-Pregunten cuanto quieran- replique. Me puse de pie, fui hasta la enorme chimenea de piedra y contemple el fuego- Pero no esperen que conteste.

-No decimos que el rancho no sea tuyo para hacer con él lo que gustes, Peeta. Solo queremos saber porque significa tanto para ti recuperar cada centímetro del territorio original- dijo Barley, apaciguador. Él bebía whisky irlandés.

Di la espalda a la chimenea, mire a mis hermanos y sentí la intensidad del vínculo que nos unía. Habíamos nacido con un año de diferencia entre cada uno, y la amistad que forjamos en la infancia no había disminuido con el tiempo. Pero eso no implicaba que fuera a explicarles cada uno de mis pasos. Yo era el menor y no daba explicaciones a nadie por eso.

-El rancho es mío- dije –Quiero que recupere su extensión original, ¿Por qué les importa eso?

-No nos importa- respondió Rye. Se recostó en el sillón de cuero marrón, apoyo la copa de vino en el estómago y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-. Queremos saber por qué te importa a ti. Diablos, Peeta, el bisabuelo Mellark vendió esa parcela de ocho hectáreas a los Everdeen hace casi sesenta años. Somos dueños de casi la mitad del condado. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa parcela?

Lo era porque me había propuesto recuperarla y nunca me rendía. Cuando decidía hacer algo, lo hacía, contra viento y marea. Mire por el ventanal que daba al jardín y a una pradera que se extendía unos quinientos metros, hasta el camino.

El rancho siempre había sido importante para mí, pero en los últimos cinco años se había convertido en mi vida y no descansaría hasta que volviera a estar completo.

Había caído la noche y afuera la oscuridad solo quedaba aliviada por pequeños grupos de luces decorativas que bordeaban el camino de entrada. Ese era mi hogar. El de mi familia. Y conseguiría que volviera a estar completo. Era más que nada por motivo de orgullo.

-Porque es el único trozo que falta- dije.

Había dedicado los últimos cinco años a comprar cada trozo de terreno que había pertenecido a la concesión de tierra original, que se remontaba a más de ciento cincuenta años.

La familia Mellark llevaba en el Distrito 12 desde antes de que empezara la fiebre del oro. Habíamos sido mineros, panaderos, rancheros, granjeros y constructores navales. A lo largo de los años, la familia había ampliado sus intereses, expandiendo su dinastía. Generación tras generación, habíamos ampliado el imperio familiar.

Con una salvedad: mi bisabuelo, Haymitch Mellark, había sido jugador y borracho. Y para costear su vicio había vendido partes de nuestra herencia. Por fortuna, los Mellark que lo sucedieron mantuvieron intacto el resto del patrimonio.

No sabía si conseguiría que mis hermanos lo entendieran, ni estaba seguro de que mereciera la pena intentarlo. Había dedicado los últimos cinco años a volver a recomponer el rancho y no me detendría hasta concluir con mi tarea.

-Bien- dijo Barley, lanzándole a Rye una mirada para que no dijese nada más-. Si es tan importante para ti, adelante.

-No necesito su permiso- rezongué-, pero gracias.

Barley sonrió. Era el hermano mayor y era casi imposible irritarlo. Era algo así como el cómico de la familia, siempre alegre y de buen humor. En cambio Rye era un poco más parecido a mí, serio y responsable.

-Pero necesitarás mucha suerte para recuperar esa tierra de los Everdeen –dijo Barley tomando un sorbo de whisky y soltó un suspiro dramático-. El viejo se aferra a todo lo suyo con ambas manos –torció la boca-. Igual que tú, hermanito. El Sr. Everdeen no va a venderte la tierra sin más.

-¿Cuál era el dicho favorito de papá? – pregunte alzando la copa de brandy.

-"Todo hombre tiene un precio" –dijo Rye, alzando su vaso-, "se trata de encontrarlo lo antes posible".

-Puede que el Sr. Everdeen sea la excepción a esa regla –Barley movió la cabeza, pero alzo el vaso hacia nosotros.

-Imposible – afirme, ya saboreando la victoria por la que había trabajado cinco años. No permitiría que un vecino testarudo me la robara-. Él tiene un precio. Lo encontraré.

**Katniss POV**

Enganché el tacón de mi gastada bota en el madero inferior de la reja de madera. Apoye los brazos en el travesaño superior y mire el prado que se extendía ante mí. El sol brillaba, la hierba era verde y abundante y un potrillo recién nacido trotaba junto a su madre.

-¿Ves, lady? –Susurré a la satisfecha yegua-. Te dije que todo iría bien.

La noche anterior, no había estado tan segura. Hacer de partera para la yegua que había criado desde la infancia me había aterrorizado. Pero en ese momento podía sonreír y disfrutar.

Seguí con la cabeza a la yegua blanca paseando con el potrillo recién nacido pegado a sus patas peludas. Los caballos de tiro *gypsy eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. El pecho ancho, el porte del cuello y las "plumas", pelos largos y delicados que flotaban alrededor de sus cascos, creaban un conjunto de aspecto exquisito.

Relativamente pequeños, pero fuertes, originalmente habían sido criados por los gitanos ambulantes que les dieron su nombre: gypsy. Podían tirar de carretas y caravanas cargadas, y eran tan mansos que acababan siendo parte de la familia. Eran muy gentiles con los niños y leales hacia sus dueños.

Para mí, los caballos eran más que animales que se criaban y vendían: eran familia.

-Los mimas como si fueran bebés

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta cuando oí a mi madre hablar a mi espalda. Era una discusión que venía de largo; mi madre alegaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo con los caballos e insuficiente buscando marido.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Deberías tener tus propios bebés.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Agradecí que estuviera a mis espaldas y mi madre no me hubiese visto hacer ese gesto. Margaret Everdeen (mi madre), no tomaba en cuenta mi edad. Si hacia algo que no le gustaba, me daba un coscorrón igual que cuando era niña.

Si tuviera algo de sentido común desde cuándo que me hubiese ido. Pero no lo tenía.

-Sé que estas poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sonriendo, miré por encima del hombro. Mi madre era delgada, alta y de ideas fijas. Su pelo empezaba a encanecer y por más que se molestaba en teñírselo siempre volvían a aparecer. Igual y nos decía que esas canas se las había ganado a pulso. Tenía unos ojos azules agudos, a los que se les escapaba bien poco.

-¿Haría yo eso, mamá?

-Si pensaras que no iba a verlo, si –mi madre enarcó una de sus cejas.

Alcé el rostro hacia la brisa que llegaba y cambié el tema. Era más seguro.

-Te oí hablar con Gale por teléfono esta mañana. ¿Va todo bien?

-Si- Mi madre se reunió conmigo en la valla- Johana está embarazada otra vez.

-Es una gran noticia –Pensé que también eso explicaba la mención de mi nombre y futuros bebés.

-Sí. Gale tendrá ya 4 hijos. Rory tiene dos y Vick tiene otros tres.

No pude evitar sonreírme al pensar que mi primo: Gale Hawthorne, estaba tratando de poblar al mundo por sí solo. Y no solo él si no también el resto de mis primos, que más bien eran como mis hermanos. Nos habíamos criado juntos, ya que de pequeños los tres hermanos Hawthorne, habían quedado huérfanos por causa de un horrendo accidente de carretera. Papá decidió hacerse cargo de ellos para honrar a su fallecida hermana Hazelle y a su cuñado y mejor amigo.

Yo disfrutaba siendo tía, por supuesto. Pero deseaba que vivieran más cercas de aquí, para librarme de "cierta atención". Pero de los tres de mis primos, solo Vick vivía en el rancho, que dirige junto a mi padre. Gale era mecánico y tenía su propio negocio en un pequeño lugar llamad La Veta, muy a las afueras del Distrito 12. Lugar en donde su padre había nacido. Y Rory que instalaba programas informáticos en una compañía de seguros en Carolina del Sur.

-Eres una abuela afortunada al tener tantos nietos que mimar- comente inocentemente.

-Podría serlo más- rezongo mi madre. –Si mi propia hija me diera unos cuantos.

-Mamá… -Deje escapar un suspiro-. Tienes ocho nietos y medio. No necesitas que yo te dé más.

Mi madre siempre había soñado con el día de mi boda. Ver a su única hija caminar hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre. Y el que yo no hubiese cumplido su deseo la disgustaba.

-No es bueno que estés sola, Katniss- dijo mi madre dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-No estoy sola –refuté-. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a mis primos, a sus esposas y los niños. ¿Quién podría estar solo con esta familia?

Mama no iba a dejarlo ahí, eso bien que lo sabía. Me miro inescrutablemente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Una mujer debería tener un hombre en su vida, Katniss. Un hombre al que amar y que la ame…

Me empecé a irritar en serio. Aunque una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con mi madre. No se trataba de que yo hubiese decidido no casarme nunca, o no tener hijos. Pero las cosas habían salido así y no iba a pasarme el resto de la vida amargada por eso.

-Que no esté casada, mamá –interrumpí-, no significa que no haya hombres en mi vida.

Mi madre inspiró con tanta fuerza y desaprobación que uno de los caballos del prado giro la cabeza y la miro con curiosidad.

-no necesito saber esas cosas.

Mejor así, porque no quería hablar de mi vida amorosa, o carencia de ella, con mi madre. Quería muchísimo a mis padres, desde luego, pero no soportaba que se metieran en mis cosas. Ya era lo suficientemente adulta y mujer como para tomar decisiones y saber que hacer o no hacer con mi vida. Mi madre estaba histérica porque decía que una mujer, una vez cumplidos los treinta y no tenía marido… era mujer solterona. Mujer quedada. Y para mi desgracia, yo había cumplido los treinta meses antes.

-Mamá… -Tomé aire e intenté armarme de paciencia.

Había esperado que construirme mi propia casita en el rancho me daría intimidad. Que mis padres empezarían a verme como una mujer adulta y capaz.

Gran error.

Tal vez debería de haberme ido a vivir fuera del rancho. Pero incluso así habría pasado allí todos los días, dado que los caballos gypsy que criaba y adiestraba eran mi vida. Simplemente, tendría que encontrar una manera de soportar el hecho de ser una gran decepción para mi madre.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Mi madre alzo una mano como si quisiera evitar una discusión habitual-. Eres una mujer adulta. No necesitas a un hombre que te complete –resopló con impaciencia-. No debí dejarte leer todos esos libros de esas mujeres aventureras y fuertes mientras crecías. Te llenaron la cabeza de…

-¿…Sensatez?- ofrecí con una sonrisa. A parte de mis adorados Gypsy, la lectura era otra de mis pasiones.

Cielos… de verdad que adoraba a mi madre, pero era un incordio y sobre todo un verdadero fastidio tener que pedirle disculpas continuamente por no estar casada y embarazada.

-¡Sensatez! ¿Es sensato vivir sola? ¿No tener amor en tu vida? No –espeto mi madre-. No lo es.

Sería más fácil discutir con mi madre si no estuviera de acuerdo hasta cierto punto. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me susurraba que me estaba haciendo mayor y que renunciase a las viejas fantasías que tendría que haber desechado hacia años.

Pero no conseguía hacerlo.

-Estoy bien, mamá –dije, deseando creerlo.

-Claro que si –Me dió una palmadita cariñosa en el antebrazo.

Acepté el gesto, aunque sabía que solo era un intento de mi madre para aplacarme.

-¿Dónde está papá? –pregunte-. Iba a venir a ver al recién nacido esta mañana.

-Ha dicho que tenía una reunión –Mi madre agito la mano-. Muy importante.

-¿Si? ¿Con quién?

-¿Crees que me dice esas cosas? –Mi madre resopló con frustración y solo me limité a sonreír. Mi madre odiaba no estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

-Bueno, mientras papá está en su reunión, tu puedes conocer al nuevo bebé.

-Caballos – mascullo mi madre-. Tú y tus caballos.

-Ven –Me reí y agarre a mi madre de la mano.

Mientras íbamos hacia la verja, se oyó el motor de un coche acercarse por el camino, desde la carretera principal. El lujoso Ferrari rojo dejaba remolinos de polvo a su paso y algo se removió en mi interior al reconocerlo. Intente controlar la sensación, pero me quede sin aliento y se me seco la boca. No me hacía falta mirar la matricula: MELLARK 1, para saber con certeza que lo conducía Peeta Mellark. Tenía una especie de radar interno que entraba en acción en cuando Peeta se acercaba.

-Así que la importante reunión es con Peeta Mellark – musité a mi madre-. Me pregunto por qué.

No dudaba que mi madre se estuviera preguntando lo mismo, dado por la cara que tenía. Traté de dedicarme a seguir con mis asuntos, pero no conseguía mover los pies. Me quede ahí parada, observando a Peeta aparcar y bajar del coche. Cuando él miro a su alrededor, mi corazón dio un salto.

_Era una estupidez sentir algo por un hombre que ni siquiera me hacía en el mundo.  
_  
Peeta siguió mirando, como si estuviera catalogando el rancho. Finalmente, posó su mirada en mí. Me tense al instante. Incluso en la distancia note el poder de su mirada igual que si me hubiera tocado con una mano.

Saludó con la cabeza y me obligué a alzar una mano para devolverle el saludo. Antes de que la bajara, Peeta ya iba hacia la casa.

-Un hombre frio donde los haya –dijo mi madre con voz queda. Se persigno-. Hay oscuridad en él.

También había sentido esa oscuridad, no podía negarlo. Pero había conocido a Peeta y a sus hermanos toda la vida. Siempre había deseado ser la persona que iluminara esa oscuridad.

Era una estupidez. ¿Por qué parece que todas las mujeres queremos ser quienes "salvemos" a los hombres?

Seguí allí parada, a pesar de que Peeta ya había entrado a la casa.

-¿Qué? –pregunte, al notar que mi madre me observaba.

-Veo algo en tus ojos, Katniss –susurro mi madre con expresión preocupada.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia los caballos. Hice un esfuerzo para que mis pasos fueran largos y firmes, aunque seguía temblorosa por dentro. Alcé la barbilla y me eche el pelo hacia atrás.

-No sé a qué te refieres, mamá.

Sin embrago, mi madre era muy lista y no se arredró por eso. Corrió tras de mí, me agarró el brazo y me obligó a detenerme. Me miró a los ojos con firmeza.

-No puedes engañarme. Sientes algo por Peeta Mellark, y no debes rendirte a ello.

-¿Disculpa? –Me reí sorprendida-. ¿Eso lo dice la mujer que hace dos minutos me decía que me casara y tuviera bebes?

-No con él –replico mi madre-. Peeta Mellark es el único hombre que no deseo para ti.

Era una lástima.

Porque Peeta Mellark era el único hombre a quien yo deseaba para mí.


	2. Chapter 2- Un trato fuera de lugar

Hey chicas! que tal? bno aquí les dejo el segundo capi espero que les guste ok! ah y perdón por no decir nada la otra vez!

Bueno las dejo continuar

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Llame a la puerta delantera, esperé con impaciencia y me enderecé cuando un hombre mayor me abrió y sonrió.

-Peeta –saludo el Sr. Everdeen, cediéndome el paso-. Llegas en punto, como siempre.

- Gracias por recibirme –entré en la casa y miré alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí, pero el lugar no había cambiado nada.

La entrada era ancha y recibía luz a través de un tragaluz que llenaba de sol el reluciente piso. Las paredes del vestíbulo que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa estaban cubiertas de fotos familiares enmarcadas, de niños sonrientes y padres orgullosos. La sala de estar en la que entraron tampoco había cambiado. Las paredes seguían siendo de un amarillo suave y cálido, los muebles eran grandes y cómodos y la chimenea de piedra estaba decorada con una urna de cobre llena de flores frescas, Everdeen se sentó en el sofá y agarró la cafetera que había en una bandeja, sobre una ancha mesa de pino.

Mientras el dueño de la casa servía el café que yo no deseaba tomar, recorrí la habitación y me detuve ante el mirador curvado. El limpio cristal ofrecía una amplia panorámica de la pradera de césped bien cortado, rodeada por viejos robles. Sin embargo, apenas y podía admirar la vista. Mi mente se centraba en la tarea que me esperaba: convencerlo de que me vendiera el terreno que necesitaba.

-¿Qué trae a Peeta Mellark a mi casa a primera hora de la mañana?

Me volví hacia mi vecino. Él medía un metro setenta y tantos, tenía abundante cabello oscuro salpicado de canas, la piel algo curtida y bronceada por el trabajo y agudos ojos grises.

Acepté la taza de café que me ofrecía y tomé un sorbo por pura cortesía. Me senté en un sillón frente a él y sujeté la taza con ambas manos.

-Quería hablarte de esa parcela de ocho hectáreas que tienes en el prado norte,Everdeen.

-Ah –el hombre esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva y se recostó en el sofá.

No era bueno dejar que el adversario supiera cuanto se deseaba algo, pero el Sr. Everdeen no era ningún tonto. La familia Mellark había hecho ofertas por ese trozo de tierra varias veces en las últimas dos décadas. Siempre las había rechazado de plano. Sabía lo importante que era el tema para mí, así que no tenía mucho sentido disimular lo contrario.

-Siempre he querido esa tierra, y estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta muy ventajosa.

El Sr. Everdeen movió la cabeza, tomo un sorbo de café y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Peeta…

-Escúchame antes – me incliné hacia delante, dejé la taza de café en la mesa y apoyé los codos en los muslos-. No utilizas ese terreno como pasto. No le sacas ningún partido.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era testarudo y lo sabía muy bien. Controlé la impaciencia que me atormentaba y traté de darle un tono cordial a mi voz.

-Piénsalo, Charlie. Estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta sustanciosa por la propiedad.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

_Ahora empieza el juego._

Desee que fuese un juego sencillo. Everdeen sabía muy bien que yo quería que el rancho Mellark recuperase su extensión original, pero iba a obligarme a dar razones.

-Es la última parcela que falta para completar la propiedad original, de la familia Mellark –dije secamente-. Como sabes muy bien.

Sonrió de nuevo. Pensé que parecía un duende benévolo. Por desgracia, no parecía un duende dispuesto a vender.

-Hablemos de negocios. No necesitas la tierra y yo la quiero. Es sencillo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Peeta –hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo de café-. No me gusta vender terreno. Lo que es mío, es mío. Lo sabes. Tu sientes lo mismo al respecto.

-Sí, y esa parcela es mía. O tendría que serlo. Empezó siendo tierra de los Mellark. Debería volver a ser de los Mellark.

-Pero no lo es.

Sentí una intensa frustración.

-No necesito tu dinero –se inclinó hacia delante, dejo la taza en la mesa y empezó a pasear por la habitación-. Lo sabes y, aun así, vienes a convencerme arguyendo que sacaré beneficio.

-Obtener beneficio no es un pecado, señor–Contraataqué.

-El dinero no es lo único en lo que piensa un hombre.-se detuvo ante la chimenea, apoyó un brazo en la repisa y me miró.

No estaba acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva en una negociación. Tener que alzar la vista para mirarlo, desde el esponjoso sillón, hizo que me sintiera en desventaja, así que me puse de pie. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla y lo contemplé, preguntándome sus intenciones.

-He oído un "pero" implícito en tu frase –dije con un pequeño rayo de esperanza-. ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes en mente? Así descubriremos si es posible llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Ay, la impaciencia! Deberías aprender a disfrutar más de la vida, Peeta. No es bueno centrarlo todo en los negocios.

-A mí me va bien.

No estaba interesado en escuchar consejos. Ni que nadie me hablara de "disfrutar" de la vida. Solo quería ese último pedazo de tierra.

-Hubo un tiempo en que no pensabas así –musitó. Sus ojos se ablandaron comprensivamente y su sonrisa se borró.

Me tensé al instante. Lo peor de vivir en un sitio pequeño era que todo el mundo se enteraba de los asuntos personales de uno. Sabía que él intentaba ser amable, así que controle el nudo de ira que atenazaba mi estómago. La gente creía conocerme y ser capaz de entender lo que sentía y pensaba.

_Error._

_La gente se equivocaba._

Me interesaba tan poco la comprensión como los consejos. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Mi vida era como yo deseaba que fuera. Solo me faltaba esa maldita parcela.

-Mira, Everdeen. No he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida. He venido a hacer un trato. Si no te importa…

-Eres un hombre de ideas fijas Peeta –chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación-. Aunque lo admiro, también es algo que dificulta la vida.

-Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? –el cosquilleo de impaciencia que había sentido antes empezaba a burbujear y bullir en mi estómago-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Va a ser posible que lleguemos a un acuerdo?

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeo la cabeza, estudiándome como si buscara algo concreto. Tardó unos minutos en contestar.

-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero los términos que tengo en mente son distintos de los que esperabas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es sencillo –se encogió de hombros-. Tú quieres la tierra y yo quiero algo a cambio. Y no es tu dinero.

-¿Qué es?

El hombre asintió, volvió al sofá y se puso cómodo. Luego alzo la vista hacia mí.

-Conoces a mi Katniss.

-Si… -corroboré con suspicacia.

-Quiero verla feliz –dijo.

-No lo dudo –

_¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Katniss en este asunto?_

-Quiero verla casada. Asentada. Con una familia.

Me puse rígido y sentí un escalofrió. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Oí el tictac del reloj en la repisa de la chimenea y a una mosca chocar contra la ventana. Inspire profundamente y saboreé el aroma de la salsa de tomate que hervía en la cocina. Tenía la piel tensa y los nervios a flor de piel.

Inspiré de nuevo, moví la cabeza y mire a ese hombre fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. El peso de lo que parecía estar sugiriendo cayó sobre mí como una tonelada de ladrillos. Pero el hombre me miraba con determinación, esperando a que absorbiera sus palabras.

_¡No podía ser verdad!_

_¡No podía estar hablando en serio!_

Me había enfrentado a negociaciones difíciles y siempre había ganado. Esa no sería diferente.

-No veo que tiene que ver el matrimonio de Katniss conmigo, ni con esta conversación.

-¿No lo ves? – sonrió-. Tú estás solo, Peeta . Katniss está sola…

_Definitivamente ese asunto estaba yendo mal…_

_Muy mal._

_¿Katniss casada conmigo?_

_Impensable._

Lo miré a los ojos y vi que era totalmente sincero, por increíble que pareciera. Apreté los dientes e inspiré un par de veces para calmarme. No funcionó.

-Seré claro- dijo apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, como si estuviera perfectamente cómodo consigo mismo y con su entorno-. Te ofrezco un trato, Peeta. Cásate con mi Katniss. Hazla feliz. Dale un bebe o dos. A cambio te daré la parcela.

_¿Un bebe o dos?_

La furia se desboco como un volcán y vi todo rojo. Mis pulmones no recibían bastante aire. Tenía el cerebro nublado por la ira y me resultaba imposible pensar. Era mejor así. Si consideraba las palabras del señor seriamente, solo Dios sabía lo que podía llegar a decir.

No recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadado. Nadie me manipulaba, yo era el manipulador. Yo era el león a la hora de negociar. Nadie me sorprendía y nunca me sentía perdido. ¡Maldición y mil veces maldición! Nunca me había quedado sin habla.

Al mirarlo comprobé que disfrutaba viéndome confundido y eso solo logro enfurecerme más.

-Olvídalo –siseé. Incapaz de quedarme quieto, fui hacia el mirador y contemple el paisaje un par de segundos antes de volverme hacia el hombre que seguía tranquilamente sentado-. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Everdeen? ¿Estás loco? La gente no comercia con sus hijas hoy en día. No estamos en la edad media ¿sabes?

El hombre se levantó, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y agito el índice en el aire.

-La ganancia no sería para mí, sino para ti –apuntó-. ¿Crees que aceptaría a cualquier hombre para mi Katniss? ¿Crees que la valoro tan poco para hacer esto sin pensarlo? ¿Sin reflexión?

-Creo que estás loco.

-Si tanto quieres la tierra, ya sabes cómo conseguirla –soltó una risa seca.

-Increíble –La proposición era una locura. Siempre me había caído bien Everdeen; nunca habría pensado que le faltaba un tornillo.

-¿Por qué te parece tan poco razonable? –Preguntó, rodeando el sofá para situarse junto a mí ante la ventana-. ¿Es una locura que un padre busque la felicidad de su hija? ¿O la felicidad del hijo de un hombre que fue su amigo? Tú padre era en gran hombre y tú también lo eres, Peeta , pero llevas mucho tiempo solo. Has perdido demasiado.

-Everdeen … -sonó como una advertencia.

-De acuerdo –alzo las manos-. No hablaremos del pasado, sino del futuro –se giró hacia la ventana y su vista se perdió en el horizonte-. Mi Katniss necesita algo más que tu rancho. ¿Es tan aventurado pensar que podrían construir algo juntos?

-¿Quieres que tu hija se case con un hombre que no la ama? –lo miré con fijeza.

-El amor puede surgir y crecer.

-No para mí.

-Nunca digas "nunca, jamás", Peeta –me miró de reojo-. La vida es larga y no está hecha para vivirla a solas.

La vida no siempre era larga y yo había descubierto que era mejor vivirla a solas. Solo tenía que preocuparme de mis propios intereses, vivía como quería y no me excusaba ni pedía disculpas por ello. No tenía ninguna intención de cambiar mi vida.

La irritación se exacerbo en mi interior. Quería esa tierra. Para mí se había convertido en una especie de Santo Grial. El ultimo trozo de terreno que completaría las extensivas propiedades de la familia Mellark. Casi había paladeado la satisfacción de acabar con la tarea que me había propuesto. De repente, parecía que saborearía el fracaso y eso me quemó por dentro.

-Gracias, Everdeen. Pero no estoy interesado –dije.

Quería la tierra pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a casarme. Lo había intentado una vez. E incluso antes del desastroso final, no había funcionado ni para mí ni para ella. Simplemente, no estaba hecho para el matrimonio.

-Piénsalo –insistió, señalando la ventana.

Seguí su dedo y vi a Katniss y a su madre en el prado. La Sra. Everdeen se alejó y dejo a su hija sola, rodeada de pequeños y fuertes caballos.

El sol caía sobre Katniss como un haz de luz. Su cabello largo revoloteaba alrededor de sus hombros; cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, me resulto tan intrigante que tuve que apretar los dientes.

-Mi Katniss es una mujer extraordinaria. Sería una gran decisión.

Desvié la mirada de la mujer, sacudí la cabeza y mire al hombre mayor que tenía al lado.

-Puedes olvidar esa idea tuya. ¿Por qué no piensas de forma realista y buscas un precio para ese terreno que nos satisfaga a los dos?

La situación se me había ido de las manos y sentía como si un muro se cerrara a mí alrededor. Era obvio que el señor estaba loco, aunque no lo pareciera. Nadie ofrecía a su hija como parte de un trueque en los tiempos que corrían.

-¿Qué diablos crees que diría Katniss si oyera tu proposición? Pregunté, jugando mi última carta.

-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse –sonrió y encogió los hombros.

-Vives peligrosamente.

-Sé lo que les conviene a mis sobrinos, a mi hija – rezongó él-. Y lo que te conviene a ti. Es el mejor trato que harás en tu vida, Peeta. Así que eres tu quien debe pensarlo seriamente antes de decidir.

-La decisión está tomada –aseguré-. No me casaré con Katniss ni con ninguna otra mujer. Pero si cambias de opinión y quieres hablar de negocios en serio, llámame.

Tenía que salir de ahí. La sangre me bullía por las venas y tenía la sensación de que me ardía la piel. Maldije al hombre por soltarme algo así de sopetón. Cruce la habitación con unas cuantas zancadas y abrí la puerta justo cuando la Sra. Everdeen entraba. Ella dio un respingo.

-Peeta.

-Señora –la salude con la cabeza, lancé una última mirada incrédula a su marido y salí, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

De inmediato, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo. El aire fresco traía el aroma de los caballos y del lejano mar; casi sin pensarlo, volví la cabeza hacia el prado en el que Katniss Everdeen departía con sus caballos.

Incluso en la distancia, sentí una atracción que hacía tiempo no sentía. La última vez que había visto a Katniss había sido en el funeral de Delly y mi pequeño. Ese día había estado demasiado ausente para fijarme y desde entonces me había concentrado únicamente en el rancho.

En vez de encaminarme hacia mi coche, me sorprendí yendo hacia el prado cercado.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_Ni idea._

**KATNISS POV**

Observe el avance de Peeta y ordené a mis hormonas que se echaran a dormir. Pero no escucharon. Empezaron a bailar, excitando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Ay, Lady –susurre, acariciando el cuello aterciopelado de la yegua-. Soy una idiota.

-Buenos días, Katniss.

Me cuadré y volteé hacia él. Con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules, supe que nunca podría "cuadrarme" lo suficiente.

_¿Por qué ese hombre me encendía por dentro, como una sarta de fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio?_

Mi iluso corazón anhelaba a Peeta Mellark y a nadie más.

-Hola, Peeta –dije, felicitándome por el tono sereno de mi voz-. Has salido temprano esta mañana.

-Si –su expresión se torció e hizo un esfuerzo obvio por controlarla-. He tenido una reunión con tu padre.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nada –dijo rápidamente.

Tan rápido que supe que ocurría algo. Y conociendo a mi padre, podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero era obvio que Peeta no iba a hablar del tema, así que decidí reservar mi curiosidad para después. Se lo sacaría a mi padre. Peeta se acercó, apoyo los antebrazos en el madero superior de la valla y entrecerró los ojos. La dirección del viento cambio de pronto y ella recibió una ráfaga de aire impregnado con su aroma. Olor a hombre y a jabón. Me costaba seguir respirando.

-Parece que hay un nuevo miembro en tu yeguada –dijo él, señalando al potrillo.

-Llegó anoche –Sonreí y mire al potrillo mamando-. Bueno, de madrugada. Estuve levantada hasta las cuatro de la mañana, por eso hoy parezco la novia de Drácula.

_¡Idiota!_

_No lo veía desde el funeral de su familia y solo se me ocurría llamarle la atención sobre mi horrible aspecto._

_Fabuloso._

-Yo te veo muy bien –dijo él, casi como si le molestara admitirlo.

-Sí. Seguro –reí, acaricie a Lady una última vez y trepé sobre la valla.

Supe de inmediato que debería de haber caminado hacia la puerta. Solía ser un imán para las caídas, por lo tanto no me extrañó que mi maniobra no fuera nada grácil ni fluida.

La punta de la bota se enganchó en el madero inferior. Tuve un segundo para pensar.

_Perfecto._

_Estoy a punto de caer de cara en el barro, delante de Peeta Mellark._

_¿Podría ser peor?_

La mano de Peeta aferro mi brazo y me sujeto hasta que recuperé el equilibrio.

-Gracias… -sacudí la cabeza para apartarme el cabello del rostro y mire sus zafiros. Se me seco la boca.

El calor de la mirada de Peeta me desconcertó. Era como someterse a un lanzallamas. Con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, la respiración agitada y el estómago hecho un nudo, me limité a mirarlo. Sentir su mano en la piel incrementaba aún más el calor que sentía.

-Ven a cenar conmigo –dijo Peeta, justo cuando me preguntaba como rayos me iba a justificar por haberme quedado paralizada como una estatua.

* * *

Que les pareció? anímense a dejar sus reviews! en serio no muerdo jajaja bno espero con ansias sus comentarios ok! gracias por seguirme a las que ya me conocen y espero que las nuevas se dejen conocer :) las quiero, besos!


	3. Chapter 3-Considerando el trato

**Aquí**** hay nuevo capítulo :) espero que les guste porque esto cada vez se pone más interesante!**

**Las dejo que continúen...**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ya las había dicho… ya no había vueltas atrás. Además, ¿Por qué diablos no?

En realidad estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo y, a juzgar por la expresión de Katniss, ella también lo estaba. Lo cierto era que no había esperado sentir una oleada de algo caliente y pulsante recorrer mi cuerpo al mirarla. Me había pillado completamente desprevenido.

Katniss Everdeen era deliciosa. No lo había notado la última vez que la había visto. Pero en ese momento, verla me hizo sentir algo contra lo que me había creído inmunizado. Y era lo bastante hombre como para disfrutar de la corriente de lujuria que invadía mi cuerpo.

Mientras ella me miraba con sus ojos grisáceos, escuché claramente la oferta de su padre. Con el deseo tronándome por la venas, decidí pensarme mejor lo de rechazarla automáticamente. No sería tanto castigo hacer a Katniss Everdeen mi esposa.

_¿Qué rayos me sucedía?_

_¿Cómo era posible que realmente lo estuviera considerando?_

De verdad que no podía creer que lo estuviera considerando pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía que ser algo eterno. No tenía por qué hacerle un bebe. Solo tendría que casarme con Katniss para conseguir la tierra que tanto deseaba. Después me divorciaría de ella, dándole una compensación adecuada, y todos contentos.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco… tan loco como el Sr. Everdeen. Pero, por otro lado siempre había sido capaz de evaluar una situación desde todos los ángulos y, después, de actuar de forma que saliera vencedor. Esa vez no tenía por qué ser distinto.

No era como si pretendiera engañar al viejo. Era él quien había sugerido el alocado plan. Solo quedaba Katniss para considerar.

¡Y diablos!

La recorrí de arriba abajo y vi sus brillantes ojos grises, su sonriente y carnosa boca, los generosos senos oprimiendo la tela de la blusa, las caderas redondeadas y las largas piernas ajustadas en el gastado pantalón de mezclilla… a cualquier hombre se le haría agua la boca. El efecto que estaba teniendo es mi bastaba para hacerme considerar la propuesta de su padre.

-Pareces sorprendida –dije, al comprender que llevábamos varios minutos en silencio.

-Lo estoy –se frotó las palmas en los muslos, más por nervios que para limpiárselas-. Ni siquiera he hablado contigo en los últimos cinco años, Peeta.

Cierto. Antes era un hombre muy sociable, como mis hermanos. Pero en los últimos años me había alejado muchísimo de mis vecinos.

-He estado ocupado –dije.

Ella se rio y la musicalidad del sonido pareció atravesarme como una cuchillada.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Podía manejar la lujuria y la utilizaría en mi provecho, pero no buscaba sentirme intrigado o cautivado por ella.

Lo cierto era que la deseaba. Y tras años de no sentir nada, esa oleada de lujuria era más que agradable. Solo tenía que recordarme el objetivo final: la tierra. Me casaría con Katniss, disfrutaría y, cuando acabara con ella, nos divorciaríamos; mi lujuria quedaría satisfecha y tendría mi tierra.

-Ocupado –ella sonrió-. Durante cinco años.

-¿Y tú? –inquirí encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Yo, qué?

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Ella enarcó las cejas y ladeo la cabeza.

-Cinco años de noticias van a necesitar cierto tiempo.

-Pues que sea durante la cena.

-Antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro –Las mujeres… siempre tenían preguntas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué invitarme a cenar? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Arqueo la espalda y sus senos tensaron el tejido de la blusa-. ¿Por qué ahora, de repente?

Fruncí el ceño. Comprendí que iba a tener que esforzarme para obtener mi cita.

-Mira, no es importante. Te he visto y hemos hablado. Te lo he pedido. Si no quieres aceptar, no tienes más que decirlo.

Me contempló unos segundos y supe que no iba a rechazarme. Estaba intrigada. Y más aún, sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que estaba sintiendo yo. Lo veía en sus ojos.

-No he dicho eso –dijo ella. Comprobé que aún era muy bueno con las palabras-. Sentía curiosidad.

-Tenemos que cenar –encogí los hombros con indiferencia-. ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?

-Bueno. ¿Adónde vas a llevarme?

Nada estaba saliendo como yo planeaba. Había ido al racho Everdeen buscando un trato. Parecía que acabaría obteniéndolo, aunque no sería el que había buscado. Pero sin duda era un negocio placentero, así que tendría que aprovecharlo.

**KATNISS POV**

No lo podía creer. Casi bailaba por dentro. No podía ser posible que Peeta Mellark se hubiese fijado en mí. Durante un instante me concentré solo en eso, después volvería a la cruda realidad. Tenía que preguntarme a que se debía. Conocía a Peeta desde siempre y hasta cinco minutos antes ni siquiera había reconocido mi existencia excepto con algún que otro "hola".

Desde la muerte de su familia, cinco años antes, Peeta había sido un recluso. Se había alejado de todo excepto su rancho y sus hermanos. ¿Por qué de repente se convertiría en don encanto? Un nudo de suspicacia se asentó en mi estómago, pero eso no impidió que mi corazón siguiera repiqueteando bullicioso.

-¿Qué te parece El Capitolio? –sugirió él.

Era un restaurante en el que era imposible conseguir reserva. Peeta se estaba esmerando de verdad.

-Suena bien –dije, aunque en realidad pensaba: "_suena_ _fabuloso, lo estoy deseando, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?"_.

-¿Mañana por la noche? ¿A las siete?

-De acuerdo. A las siete –en cuanto accedí vi un destello satisfecho en sus ojos de color azul y la sospecha ascendió de mi estómago a mi mente, agité los brazos para reclamar su atención. Con éxito-. Pero me gustaría saber a qué se debe la inesperada invitación.

El rostro de él se tensó un instante, pero después esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

-Si no te interesa, Katniss, solo tienes que decir "no".

-No he dicho eso –saqué las manos de los bolsillos y cruce los brazos sobre los pechos.

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo él. Agarro una de mis manos y la acaricio con el pulgar. Luego me miró a los ojos, sonriente-. Entonces, ¿te recojo a las siete mañana? Podrás contarme que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años.

Cuando soltó mi mano, podría jurar que pude oír el chisporroteo de mi piel, donde él me había abrasado con su calor. Me estaba convirtiendo en una chica en llamas y también me estaba sumergiéndome en aguas profundas.

_Mal asunto Katniss._

Peeta estaba encantador, amistoso, enigmático, sonriente, coqueteaba. Sin duda había algo en marcha; algo que él no me estaba diciendo. Aun así, no rechazaría la invitación por nada del mundo.

-Estaré lista.

-Hasta entonces –Con una última sonrisa, Peeta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado junto a la casa.

Me quede parada, disfrutando de la vista. Su trasero, embutido en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, era fantástico. Las largas piernas daban pasos sueltos y cómodos y el sol sacaba destellos dorados de su cabello rubio.

Sentí que el corazón me aleteaba en el pecho. Una sensación extraña, y muy mala señal.

-Ay, Katniss – susurre para mí misma-. Tienes problemas.

Estar tan cerca de Peeta y que él me prestara toda su atención había conseguido remover mis fantasías y sueños del pasado. Me sentía temblorosa, igual que el día que había bebido tres cafés en una hora. Solo Peeta Mellark podía excitarme más que una sobredosis de cafeína.

Solté el aire de golpe cuando Peeta arrancó el coche y se alejó del rancho. Me frote el punto de la mano donde Peeta me había acariciado. Cuando la polvoreada que el coche dejaba a su paso se asentó, corrí a la casa. Aunque Peeta no estuviera dispuesto a decirme que se traía entre manos, tenía la sensación de que mi padre me daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

-No puedo creerlo –mascullé, paseando por la gran habitación.

Había dado al menos treinta vueltas en el último cuarto de hora. Desde que mi padre me había confesado de que habían hablado Peeta Mellark y él. Mi humor estaba de los mil y un demonios, y se desataba cada vez que lo pensaba. Era incapaz de sentarme. No podía quedarme quieta.

Cada pocos pasos lanzaba a mi padre una mirada que debería haber prendido llamas en su cabello. Realmente me estaba esforzando por no gritarle con ira.

-¿Intentaste venderme? –dije, por fin.

-Estás dando demasiada importancia a esto, Katniss – Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá, pero su postura relajada no encajaba con el brillo de culpabilidad y cautela que se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Demasiada? –Alce los brazos y los deje caer-. ¿Qué soy? ¿Una princesa en una torre? ¿Eres un señor feudal, papá? Dios, esto es como uno de esos romances históricos que leo en mis libros –me detuve y lo señalé con el dedo índice-. ¡La única diferencia es que estamos en el siglo XXI!

-Las mujeres son demasiado emocionales –murmuro él-. Por eso los hombres dirigen el mundo.

-¿Eso crees? – Mi madre se inclinó y le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Los hombres dirigen el mundo porque las mujeres lo permiten.

Normalmente habría sonreído al oír eso, pero estaba demasiado furiosa. Deseaba que se abriera un enorme agujero a mis pies y que me tragase la tierra. Me pregunte que habría pensado Peeta cuando mi padre le sugirió su "plan".

La idea me causaba escalofríos. Podría haberme muerto de vergüenza allí mismo.

-Tú misma dijiste que Katniss debería casarse y tener hijos –le recordó papá a mi madre.

-Sí, pero no así. No con él.

-¿Qué tiene Peeta de malo? –inquiero mi padre.

En mi opinión: Nada, absolutamente nada, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Tiene… algo –rezongó mi mamá.

Casi deje escapar un gruñido.

-No conoces a Peeta lo suficiente para decir que tiene algo malo –arguyó mi padre.

-Ah. ¿Pero tú si lo conoces lo suficiente para negociar el futuro de tu hija con él?

La discusión se enzarzó. Escuchaba a medias. En mi familia los gritos eran tan parte de la vida como los abrazos y las risas. Mi madre solía decir que mi padre vivía la vida en toda su intensidad. Mi padre en cambio, decía que mamá vivía la vida al máximo volumen pero, básicamente, venía a ser lo mismo.

Mis primos y yo habíamos crecido con risas, gritos, más gritos y el convencimiento de que éramos queridos de forma incondicional.

Ese día sin embargo, habría estrangulado con gusto a ese padre mío que tanto adoraba. Recorrí la habitación con la vista, observando las fotos familiares en marcadas que había por todas partes. Docenas de fotos de mis primos con sus familias. Antiguas fotos de color sepia de abuelos y bisabuelos. Fotos de niños, primos a quienes no conocía. Y fotos mías: con mi primer caballo, alzando la copa ganada en el concurso de literatura del instituto, sentada en el prado mirando al horizonte, en mi graduación… En todas esas fotos, estaba sola. No había marido ni niños.

Solo la buena tía Katniss. La solterona.

El clan Everdeen-Hawthorne daba mucha importancia a la familia. Y yo no era la excepción.

Siempre había deseado una familia propia. Siempre había pretendido ser madre, cuando llegara el momento apropiado. Peros los últimos dos años, mientras yo seguía sola y soltera, había empezado a aceptar que tal vez mi vida no se desarrollaría como yo había deseado.

Con ese deprimente pensamiento, deje de pasear por la habitación y clave las vista en el haz de sol que entraba por el ventanal y las motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire. Desde la cocina, me llegó el olor de la salsa de tomate, envolviéndome como un abrazo.

-Esta discusión es una pérdida de tiempo. Te has enfadado por nada. Peeta rechazo mi oferta –dijo mi padre, mirándome con cautela.

-¿La rechazo?

-Por supuesto que sí –Mi madre se inclinó para darle otro palmetazo a mi padre.

-¡Eh!- se quejó papá.

-Peeta Mellark no es un hombre que acepte que lo controlen – Mamá alzo la mano y agito el dedo en el aire-. Hay cierta oscuridad en él…

Mi padre volvió la vista hacia el techo y tuve que controlar un bufido. Ningún hombre a quien no le gustara la pasta era merecedor de confianza en el mundo de la gran señora Everdeen.

-Peeta no tiene nada de malo –discutió papá-. Es un buen hombre de negocios. Es estable. Es rico; no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque alguien quisiera casarse con Katniss por su dinero.

-Oh –exclame, sintiendo un pinchazo de ese insulto-. ¡Muchas gracias por eso!

-Y –continuó papá antes de que lo pudiéramos interrumpir- necesita una esposa.

-Tenía una esposa –señaló mamá

-Que falleció –apuntó papá

-¿Por eso me has ofrecido como sustituta? –exigí saber.

-No es bueno que estés sola –dijo él.

-¡Dios! –Me dejé caer sobre el brazo del sillón más cercano y mire a mi padre-. ¿Han ensañado esa cantaleta mamá y tú? Tal vez deberían ponerle música.

-No hay razón para hacerse la listilla – dijo mi madre.

-¿No hay razón? –Mire a mi madre con asombro. Era típico. Un minuto antes ella había estado furiosa con su esposo. Pero en cuanto alguien lo atacaba demasiado, corría apoyarlo.

-Mamá, sé que papá tenía buenas intenciones, pero esto es... –Me detuve y moví la cabeza-. Ni siquiera podía definirlo. Se sale de lo común. Es… humillante, vergonzoso, denigrante.

-Siempre tan dramática –resopló mi madre.

La miré con fijeza. Era imposible discutir con padres como los que tenía. No entendía por qué seguía viviendo en el rancho. Desee aullar de rabia. ¿Era tan lastimosa, tan poco deseable, como para que mi padre intentara comprarme un marido? ¿Ofrecerme en un arreglo sin sentido?

Sentía un martilleo en la cabeza y una opresión en el pecho. Ni siquiera oía a mis padres, No quería imaginarme siquiera que habría pensado Peeta. No sabía si sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Iba a serme imposible acudir a la cita para cenar al día siguiente.

Al pensar en eso, me quede paralizada.

Peeta había rechazado a mi padre. No estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo por esa parcela que tanto deseaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué me había invitado a cenar? Tal vez por lastima. "Como la pobre Katniss iba a quedarse soltera, había decidido ofrecerle una cena y un poco de compañía".

Rechacé la idea. El Peeta de ahora no era el tipo de hombre que hacia buenas obras nomás porque sí. No estaba de acuerdo con mi madre en que hubiera algo oscuro en él, pero no era un hombre que saliera de su camino para ayudar a los demás. No después de lo que le pasó.

Volví a preguntarme qué significado tenía todo aquello. El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con transformarse en una intensa migraña.

-¿Entonces qué? –Inquirió mi padre-. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a sufrir por esto?

Miré a mi padre con fijeza.

-Mucho tiempo, ya veo –murmuró él.

-¿Quieres que llame a Peeta y se lo explique? –se ofreció mi madre.

-Santo cielo, ¡no! –Me puse de pie de un salto-. ¿Acaso soy una niña de primaria?

-Solo para ayudar – me tranquilizó mi madre-. Para decirle que tu padre está loco.

-No estoy loco –protesto mi padre.

-Eso es discutible –comentó mamá irónica. Mi padre tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse.

-No pretendía hacer ningún mal –aseguro.

-Lo sé, papá –Me ablandé un poco. Por muy furiosa que me pusiera mi padre, lo quería demasiado-. -Pero, por favor, no te inmiscuyas en mi vida amorosa.

-No, nunca más –dijo él.

Mis padres empezaron a discutir de nuevo y abandoné el campo de batalla. Crucé el rancho y fui a mi casita. Estaba silenciosa y vacía. Ni siquiera tenía mascota. Pasaba tanto tiempo con los caballos que no tenía sentido tener un animal más.

Recorrí la sala de estar con la mirada; fue como si viera la habitación con ojos nuevos.

Allí también había muchas fotos enmarcadas. De mis sobrinas y sobrinos. Sonrisas infantiles en las que siempre faltaba algún diente. Fotos de días pasados en parques de diversiones, montando en los caballos, comiendo en la mesa de la cocina. En la pared también había pegados dibujos, cada uno firmado por su joven autor o autora.

Y había juguetes. Algunos sobre la mesita de café, otros en un arcón que había bajo la ventana. Muñecas, coches de bomberos y cuadernos para colorear.

Comprendí que ese sería el patrón de mi vida. Siempre seria la tía favorita. Nunca tendría niños propios a los que querer. Acabaría siendo una anciana sola con la casa llena de gatos.

Las lágrimas me quemaron los ojos al pensarlo e imaginar el paso de los años. Mi casa no era un hogar. Era un lugar donde dormía. Un lugar que visitaban los niños, pero no para quedarse. Un lugar donde siempre percibiría los fantasmas de los niños que podría haber tenido.

A no ser que hiciera algo escandaloso.

Algo que nadie esperaría de mí.

Y Peeta Mellark menos que nadie.

* * *

Bueno chicas comenten! de verdad dejen sus reviews! ¿No les está gustando la historia? casi nadie comenta :( eso es como el pan de cada día para nosotras ¡Anímense!Muchísimas gracias a juliper22, Karito234fanrob, JekaMellark, Guest y MMika94 por sus reviews! significan mucho! las quiero

Besos...


	4. Chapter 4-Un buen negocio

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo, aquí las cosas se ponen más interesantes, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo,nota importante al final, léanla y ayúdenme por favor chicas se los agradecería...**

**Las dejo continuar... **

* * *

Katniss POV

Una cita para cenar con Peeta Mellark, y esa en especial, requería un vestido nuevo. Giré ante el espejo, me miré críticamente y decidí que estaba bastante bien. No se me daba mucho eso de arreglarme, pero realmente me había esmerado. El vestido negro me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y la falda revoloteaba a mí alrededor cuando me daba la vuelta. El corpiño tenía suficiente escote para dejar intuir lo que escondía y estaba sujeto a mis hombros solo por unos finos y delicados tirantes. El cabello caía como una cascada de rizos sueltos por mi espalda y las nuevas sandalias me daban seis centímetros de altura.

-Bien –dije, sonriendo a la mujer que veía en el espejo-. Puedo hacer esto. Todo va a ir bien. Estoy más que preparada.

El reflejo no parecía no muy convencido. Fruncí el ceño y me volví a repetir que estaba preparada y lista. Llamaron a la puerta y di un respingo.

Agarre mi pequeño bolso negro y fui hacia la entrada. Al abrir no me encontré con Peeta, si no con mi hermano Vick.

-Acabo de hablar con mamá, por eso vengo a verte –dijo, con las manos en las caderas.

Mis primos siempre habían llamado a mamá y a papá de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Y entre nosotros siempre nos tratábamos y llamábamos como hermanos. Por eso no me extraño verlo ahí en su papel de hermano protector.

-No tengo tiempo –respondí, mirando por encima de él, hacia la carretera.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo una cita –agité la mano indicándole que se marchara-. Voy a salir. Gracias por venir. Adiós.

Él no prestó la más mínima atención y entró en la casa. Suspiré al ver las marcas de polvo que dejaban sus botas en el suelo.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Mamá me dijo lo que hizo papá

-Fabuloso –me pregunté si mi madre también había llamado a Rory o peor aún, al celoso y protector de Gale para ponerles al día sobre la lastimosa aridez de mi vida amorosa. Ya solo me faltaba que acabara saliendo en el periódico.

-Solo quería decirte que papá se pasó. Tú no necesitas que él te busque un hombre.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza –agité la mano hacia la puerta, intentando sacar a mi hermano de allí antes de que llegara Peeta.

-Porque, si quieres un hombre, yo puedo encontrarte uno.

Solo eso me faltaba. Ahora este me quería buscar "un hombre"

-No.

-Solo digo… -Vick se encogió de Heavensbee, el tipo del Banco, ¿sabes? Tiene un buen puesto y el tipo esta que se muere por ti…

_¡Heavensbee! Primero muerta._

-¿No has aprendido nada del error de papá?

-El error de papá fue elegir a Peeta. Peeta no es buena opción –dijo Vick-. Es un buen hombre, pero está cerrado emocionalmente.

-Ya –moví la cabeza-. Has estado leyendo las revista de Maysilee otra vez, ¿verdad?

El sonrió y los ojos oscuros como el ónix chispearon.

-Tengo que cultivarme. No quiero que mi esposa me considere un vaquero estúpido.

-Ya. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y se lo dices?

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –Parecía fijarse en mí por primera vez y soltó un largo silbido-. Vaya. Estas… ¿Has dicho que tenías una cita?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –pregunté ofendida.

-Nunca sales.

-No es cierto –refuté. No era una virgen tímida, pero tampoco era muy dada las fiestas.

_¿Por qué rayos no pude haber tenido hermanas en vez de tres hermanos mayores?_

-¿Con quién es la cita?

-No es asunto tuyo. Vete, es tarde.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme con que tipo…?

-Hola, Vick – lo saludó una voz grave.

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta. Peeta estaba en el porche. Llevaba un elegante traje negro y corbata granate; parecía tan cómodo como con sus pantalones de mezclilla y botas. Miró a Vick y después a mí. Sus ojos brillaron con interés y hasta me pareció que con un destello de humor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí escuchando?

-Peeta– Vick saludó con la cabeza y dió un paso para ofrecerle la mano.

Peeta se la estrechó y luego me miró. El poder de su mirada hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza y se me acelerase el corazón.

-Estás preciosa –dijo.

-Gracias. Ejem, Vick ya se iba.

-No, no me iba.

-Pues nosotros si –respondió Peeta y me ofreció la mano.

La expresión de Vick no tenía precio. Sonreí, pasé por delante de mi hermano y me uní a Peeta en el porche.

-Cierra cuando te vayas ¿sí? –le dije ante su asombrada mirada.

El restaurante era asombroso. Situado en la cima de un acantilado, con vistas al bosque y el lago que había en el centro de éste, una de sus paredes era una cristalera que ofrecía una panorámica espectacular de la luna y los arboles con un brillo plateado. La iluminación era tenue, como si cada lámpara hubiera sido elegida para definir la oscuridad, en vez de paliarla.

La suave música que tocaba un trió de jazz acompañaba al sonido de las copas de cristal y el murmullo de las conversaciones. En el centro de cada mesa redonda había una vela encendida; el efecto de docenas de llamas bailando era casi mágico.

En conjunto, había sido una velada perfecta. Peeta había sido considerado y agradable y no había hecho la más mínima referencia a la oferta de mi padre. Estaba disfrutando, pero los nervios me habían cosquilleado el estómago desde que nos habíamos sentado. La cena había concluido y estábamos tomando la última taza de café antes de partir, se me había acabado el tiempo.

O bien le decía a Peeta mi propia oferta, o recuperaba la cordura y olvidaba todo el asunto. Contemplé el incesante vaivén de las copas de los árboles hasta que me los aprendí de memoria.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Qué? –volví la cabeza y comprobé que Peeta me observaba con una sonrisa curiosa-. Disculpa. Mi mente vagaba.

-¿Hacia dónde, exactamente?

Curve los dedos sobre la frágil asa de la taza.

_Habla ahora o calla para siempre._

Era gracioso que fuera precisamente esa frase la primera que se me había ocurrido.

-Peeta –dije, sin darme tiempo a arrepentirme-. Se lo que te ofreció mi padre.

-¿Disculpa? – los rasgos de él se tensaron.

-No te molestes en disimular –sonreí y moví la cabeza-. Lo confesó todo.

Él se removió en la silla, hizo una mueca y levanto su taza de café.

-¿Dijo también que había rechazado?

-Si –volteé para mirarlo de frente-. Y, por cierto, gracias.

-No se merecen –se recostó en la silla y me observó. Esperando.

-Pero me preguntó por qué me has invitado a cenar. Es decir, si no estabas interesado en comprar una esposa, ¿Por qué la invitación?

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra –su boca se convirtió en una fina y tensa línea.

-No se –pasé la yema del dedo índice por el borde de mi taza-. Verás, he tenido algo de tiempo para pensar en todo esto…

-Katniss.

-Creo que cuando mi padre… -hice una pausa, estaba buscando la palabra correcta- propuso el trato, tu reacción inicial fue negativa. Rotunda.

-Exacto –corroboró Peeta.

-Y después… -sonreí al ver que él fruncía el ceño-. Empezaste a pensar. Nos viste a mamá y a mí y te dijiste que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea.

Peeta se enderezó de la silla, se inclinó por encima de la mesa y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No te he traído aquí para declararme.

-Oh, no, no harías eso –solté una risa nerviosa-. No al principio, al menos. Esto era solo una cita –miré a mi alrededor con aprobación-. Y ha sido encantadora, por cierto. Pero después de esta habría habido más. Y dentro de un par de meses te habrías declarado.

Él me miro largamente, en silencio, y supe que había acertado. Por la razón que fuera, Peeta había reconsiderado la oferta de mi padre. Eso era bueno, en cierto modo. Sin duda, no me gustaba la idea de que hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse conmigo para obtener su propio beneficio; incluso me dolía si lo pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark desde los catorce años. Pero al menos eso hacía que mi plan personal pareciera más razonable.

-De acuerdo, ya basta –Peeta hizo una seña al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta-. Siento que opines eso, pero dado que lo haces, no tiene sentido continuar con esto. Te llevaré a casa.

-No estoy lista para marcharme aún –dije, recostándome en la silla para mirarlo-. Te conozco, Peeta. Ahora mismo estas un poco avergonzado y muy a la defensiva.

-Katniss, lo que lamento es este malentendido.

-Pero no lo es. De hecho, entiendo muy bien.

-Entiendes ¿Qué? –sonó cortante, impaciente.

-Mira, se cuanto significa para ti volver a completar la propiedad original de los Mellark –dije. Me satisfizo ver el destello en sus ojos-. Entiendo qué harías casi cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-Cree lo que quieras –dijo Peeta. El camarero llego con la factura y esperó a que se alejara antes de seguir hablando-. Pero hay límites que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar.

-Bueno, si eso es verdad, es una lástima.

-¿Perdona? –Peeta parpadeo, atónito.

-Peeta, se que quieres la tierra. Sé que no quieres casarte. Y sé que no te gusta que te manipulen más de lo que me gusta a mí.

-Sigue –me animó él.

-Lo he pensado y estoy bastante segura de que he encontrado una solución que funcionará para los dos.

-Eso sí que tengo que oírlo –con el ceño aún fruncido, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sonreí al comprender que el cosquilleo nervioso que llevaba irritándome toda la noche había desaparecido. Tal vez fuera porque había sacado el tema a la luz. O porque sabía que iba a hacer lo correcto. Incluso podría ser efecto del vino que habían tomado en la cena. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Bueno –las palabras brotaron de mi boca apresuradamente-. Lo cierto es que estoy dispuesta a discutir la oferta de mi padre contigo.

Peeta POV

Estaba atónito. Me costaba creer que ella estuviera hablando así. Para empezar, ya era terrible que conociera la oferta de su padre. Y era inquietante que hubiera adivinado que lo había reconsiderado.

¿Realmente me conocía tan bien como parecía?

Lo que no entendía era porque diablos una mujer como Katniss estaría planteándose un trato tan insultante.

A la luz de la vela, los ojos de Katniss parecían brillar como la calidez de la luna. Tenía la piel suave, lisa y dorada. No había podido dejar de mirarla en toda la noche. Me fijé en la cascada de rizos espesos y oscuros, de aspecto tan sedoso que invitaban a un hombre a enredar las manos en ellos. El vestido negro se ajustaba a cada una de sus generosas curvas, y sus piernas largas y cremosas estaban impresionantes con esas sandalias de tacón alto que debía de ser imposible andar con ellas.

_Llevaba toda la noche atormentándome simplemente siendo ella misma._

_¿Cómo rayos no había percibido su encanto antes?_

Debía de haber estado ciego para desestimar a mi vecina porque la había conocido cuando era una niña con coletas. Sin duda, ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha que, además, se tomaba con mucha serenidad el trato que había ofrecido su padre.

Por alguna razón, eso me preocupaba más que nada.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer discutir esa oferta? –pregunté escrutando sus ojos.

-Tengo mis razones –me sonrió de nuevo.

Inhalé con un siseo. Era bellísima, pero tenía algo más. Algo indefinible que tiraba de mí. Que me empujaba. En otro caso no habría considerado la propuesta de su padre ni un instante.

-¿Qué razones son esas?

-Las mías –dijo ella, sin ofrecer más.

El asunto no iba en absoluto como había esperado. Los Everdeen parecían tener el don de desestabilizarme. Primero el padre, después ella. Debería de ser yo quien controlara la situación. Yo siempre dominaba el juego, sabía lo que pensaba mi contrincante, cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento y como contraatacar; así siempre conseguía exactamente lo que pretendía.

No me gustaba estar al otro lado del tablero. Y me incomodaba que alguien me conociera tan bien como Katniss parecía conocerme. En ese momento ella me observaba con un comprensivo y paciente brillo en los ojos. Me irritaba la complacencia cuando me sentía desequilibrado.

Era hora de recuperar el control de la situación. De hacerle saber que no permitiría que me dieran vueltas y me hicieran sentir como si hubiera dado un mal paso. La cita había acabado.

-Katniss…-abrí la carpeta de cuero negro que contenía la cuenta y coloque la tarjeta de crédito en su interior; luego la desplace al borde de la mesa. El camarero la recogió segundos después-. No sé donde quieres llegar, pero me niego a ser manipulado. Por ti… o por tu padre.

Ella se echó a reír. Su risa me gustó y me irritó a un tiempo.

-No le veo la gracia al asunto.

-Claro que no –dijo ella. Estiro el brazo y me dio una palmadita en la mano, como si fuera un niño-. Vamos, Peeta. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo para que adoptes tu actitud huraña y esperes que me encoja ante ti.

-Bien –apreté los dientes y tragué aire-. Di lo que tengas que decir, después te llevaré a casa.

-Caballeroso hasta el final –ella movió la cabeza y sonrió-. Iré al grano. Me casaré contigo, Peeta, para que consigas la tierra. Pero tengo una condición.

-Estoy deseando oírla.

-Quiero un hijo.

Sentí que esas palabras me golpeaban el pecho y el corazón se me paraba. Ella me miraba con ojos serenos y expresión tranquila. Yo, en cambio, sentía como si fuera a explotar por dentro. Me ardían los pulmones al respirar.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Del todo –aseguró ella. Su rostro se ablandó y sus labios se curvaron-. Sé por lo que pasaste cuando perdiste a tu hijo…

El camarero llegó con el recibo para que lo firmara. Agregue una generosa propina y firmé. Guardé el resguardo y la tarjeta de crédito en la cartera y después volví a mirar a Katniss.

-No hables de mi hijo. Nunca.

Mi pérdida era eso: MIA. Había sobrevivido. Había dejado el pasado atrás y allí pensaba mantenerlo. Esos recuerdos, ese dolor, no tenían nada que ver con mi vida ni mi mundo actual.

-Bien.

-No me interesa ser padre de nuevo.

-No necesito tu ayuda para criar a mi hijo, Peeta–dijo ella. Su voz se volvió tan fría como la mía-. Solo necesito tu esperma.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero ser madre –se recostó y bajo la mirada hacia el mantel-. Los hijos de mis hermanos… perdón, mis primos, son maravillosos y los quiero mucho, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo la tía favorita. Quiero un hijo mío. Deseo casarme tan poco como tú, por eso no te preocupes. Pero quiero un bebé. Tal y como yo lo veo… -alzó la vista hacia mi- el trato satisfaría a ambas partes. Tu consigues tu tierra, yo mi bebé.

Yo ya estaba moviendo la cabeza negativamente cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Piénsalo antes de rechazarme. Me casaré contigo. Seré tu esposa en todos los sentidos. Cuando conciba, tú te quedas con la tierra y nos divorciamos. Firmaré lo que quieras, eximiéndote de toda responsabilidad hacia mí y a mi bebé –lo miré con firmeza-. Es un buen trato, Peeta. Para ambos.

Me había arrinconado. No había esperado que conociera la propuesta de su padre, y menos que saliera con una propia. La idea de que en unos meses podría devolver al rancho de la familia Mellark su extensión inicial era muy tentadora.

Tenía que quitarme el sombrero ante Katniss. Me ofrecía un negocio interesante. Además, el que ella obtuviera algo a cambio me hacía sentir menos desalmado.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera me había planteado una nueva paternidad. Un dolor que se negaba a reconocer latió en mi interior. Solo duró un momento. Llevaba años aprendiendo a distanciarme de la angustia emocional.

No sería un matrimonio real, ni una familia genuina.

Sería algo muy diferente.

Katniss me conocía. Ella no deseaba un esposo más de lo que yo deseaba una esposa. Ella quería un bebé, yo quería mi tierra. Un trato favorable para ambos. Solo tendría que estar casado unos meses con una mujer muy deseable.

No podía ser tan malo.

-¿Y bien, Peeta? –inquirió ella con voz suave-. ¿Qué me dices?

Me puse de pie y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ambos estuvimos de pie, estreche su mano.

-Katniss, acabas de hacer un buen negocio.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. No puedo contestar reviews porque estoy en medio de una fiesta en el baño y creo que la gente está pensando lo que no es jajaja pero muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen el día de verdad, no me abandonen jeje.**

**Les decía que tengo algo que decirles, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia (la primera en toda mi vida, recuerden las que llevo aquí don propiedad de la grandiosa KoKoro Blackland) y quisiera subirla pero no sé, no creo que esté muy buena, quiero pedirles que me ayuden a ver si la subo o no, en ésta semana pasaré lo que llevo para que lo lean y me digan lo que piensan ok? muchas gracias mis corazones!**

**Las quiero, besos.**

**Gracelightbre**


	5. Chapter 5- La apuesta más grande

**Tarde**** pero segura, aqui se las dejo. Besos**

* * *

**Katniss** **POV**

Todo fue muy rápido después de cerrar nuestro trato. De hecho, unos cuantos días después de esa noche, Peeta obtuvo la licencia de matrimonio; por lo visto, ser uno de los hombres más ricos del Distrito tenía sus ventajas. Peeta tenía prisa por cerrar el trato, así que no hubo tiempo para celebrar la gran boda con la que siempre había soñado mi madre.

En vez de eso, Peeta, mis padres y yo fuimos a el Distrito 1 (Bodas express) en uno de los jets de los Mellark.

-No es exactamente la boda con la que sueñan las niñas de pequeñas –susurré para mí misma, mirando el lujoso jardín interior en el que se estaba celebrando la ceremonia.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul cielo, salpicado de algodonosas nubes blancas. Había altos pedestales con elegantes ramos de flores de seda y la alfombra blanca que llevaba hasta el altar aun dejaba entrever las pisadas de la pareja que acababa de casarse. Por los altavoces sonaba música clásica. Apreté con fuerza el ramo de novia, cortesía de la casa.

Estaba alegre de haber insistido en hacer algunas compras previas en el Distrito 8. Me sentía muy guapa con el vestido amarillo intenso que lucía y eso me daba fuerzas y confianza en mí misma.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Katniss?

Volteé hacia mi padre y tragué saliva antes de poder contestarle:

-Sí, papá. Estoy segura.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Llevaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark desde siempre. Hacía años que soñaba con ese día. Cierto que, en esos sueños, Peeta también me amaba. El novio sonreía feliz, rodeado por sus hermanos, y me miraba con ojos llenos de deseo.

Así que la realidad era un poco decepcionante. Aun así, iba a casarme con Peeta. Miré hacia el altar, donde me esperaba "el novio".

Era un trato de negocio, desde luego. Peeta iba a conseguir su tierra y yo, el bebé que anhelaba. Pero en los últimos días había empezado a imaginar un final algo distinto. Si estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi corazón, tal vez pudiera conseguir lo que siempre había deseado.

Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de derrumbar las defensas de Peeta. Se me encogió el estómago al pensarlo. Habiendo llegado tan lejos, tenía sentido ir un paso más allá. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Estaba segura que una vez estuviéramos casados, él vería la verdad que yo siempre había sabido: que podíamos ser una gran pareja.

Tragué aire cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi cerebro, provocándome una descarga de adrenalina.

-No tienes buena cara, cielo –dijo mi padre.

-Estoy bien, papá. En serio. ¿Ves? –le ofrecí una sonrisa esplendorosa que, por suerte, a mi padre no le pareció forzada-. Acabemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –dijo él-. Tu madre parece angustiada.

La miré de reojo y pensé que era verdad. Tenía aspecto de querer echarle a Peeta un sermón sobre cómo tratar a su hija. Mejor evitarlo. Mi madre ya estaba bastante irritada con la idea de que me casara con un hombre que, en su opinión, no me quería.

El cuarteto de cuerda empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Con el estómago hecho un nudo, inicié el camino hacia el altar, del brazo de mi padre.

Cada paso me alejaba de la vida que conocía y me acercaba a la que siempre había deseado.

Los ojos azules de Peeta contemplaron mi avance. Tenía el rostro tenso y sus labios no se curvaron con la sonrisa que yo había esperado y soñado tanto. Su mirada era firme, pero inexpresiva. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la mía tampoco desvelara mis emociones y pensamientos.

Ya en el altar, papá puso mi mano en la de Peeta y se retiró para reunirse con mi madre.

Peeta me ofreció una leve sonrisa que no cambio en absoluto la indiferencia de sus rasgos.

_Bueno, eso era mejor que nada._

El pastor empezó a hablar, pero yo solo oía el tronar de mi corazón. Sin embargo, capté las palabras más importantes. Las que cambiarían mi vida, al menos, por un tiempo.

-Sí, quiero –dijo Peeta. Me estremecí con el impacto de esas dos simples palabras.

Luego llegó mi turno. Noté la enorme mano de Peeta sobre la mía y me concentré en el pastor. Era mi última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás. O el principio de la apuesta más grande de mi vida.

El pastor dejó de hablar y siguió una larga pausa. El silencio en la capilla me pareció atronador. Noté que Peeta me observaba, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, quiero –dije por fin. Fue como si la sala tomara aire y lo soltara de golpe, con alivio.

Peeta me puso el anillo en el dedo y, mientras el pastor finalizaba la breve ceremonia, miré mi mano. Una ancha banda de oro brilló ante mis ojos. No había piedras engarzadas ni ningún detalle grabado que proclamase un vínculo compartido por dos personas.

Era una alianza sencilla.

Impersonal.

Como nuestro matrimonio.

Entonces Peeta me puso una mano en los hombros, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me dio un beso rápido y firme, sellando el trato que deseé no acabara convirtiéndose en una pesadilla para ambos.

**Peeta POV**

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, me sentía como si hubiera perdido el control de una situación. Y no me gustaba nada.

Sin embargo, alii estaba, en la suite presidencial de Caesars Palace uno de los más lujosos y opulentos hoteles del Distrito 1, esperando a que mi esposa se reuniera conmigo.

-Esposa –moví la cabeza y me serví una copa del champan que había refrescándose en una cubierta de plata, sobre la mesa del balcón privado de la suite. Si había un momento en el que un hombre necesitara un trago, era ese.

Tomé un trago y miré la panorámica. En la distancia se veía la sombra púrpura de las montañas, coronadas por las primeras estrellas que se encendían en el cielo nocturno. El ocaso aun teñía de anaranjado el horizonte y amaba eso. En las calles, montones de luces de colores brillaban como joyas en un cofre del tesoro.

Vista desde una trigésima planta, esto era una belleza. Sabía que de cerca era mucho más fácil percibir los fallos y fealdades de la ciudad. Algo muy parecido a los que sucedía con mí matrimonio. Tome un largo sorbo del frío y burbujeante vino. Desde la distancia, la gente asumiría que Katniss y yo nos habíamos entregado a la pasión. Solo nosotros sabríamos la fría y dura verdad.

-Que eres un tipo duro y desalmado –mascullé solo para mí-. Dispuesto a utilizar a una mujer para conseguir lo que deseas. Dispuesto a crear un nuevo ser y alejarte de él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sorprendentemente, ese toque de realidad me molestó más de lo que había esperado. Me froté la mandíbula y deje que mi vista se perdiera en la noche, recordándome que la idea había sido de Katniss. Ella no era una víctima, sino una parte interesada.

Sonó mi teléfono móvil y lo agarre, agradeciendo tener algo que me distrajera de mis pensamientos. Resoplé al mirar la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rye? –pregunté.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Repitió mi hermano-. ¿Estás de broma? Acabo de hablar con Sae y me ha dicho que estabas casándote.

Suspiré. Mi ama de llaves era una bocona.

-Es cierto.

-Con Katniss.

-Correcto.

-¿Acaso mi invitación se perdió en el correo? –exigió Rye.

Dejé la copa sobre la barandilla de piedra y metí la mano libre en el bolsillo.

-Ha sido una ceremonia íntima.

-¿Si? He oído que sus padres estuvieron allí.

-Ya no están. El jet los llevo de vuelta a casa esta tarde.

-Ya. ¿Alguna razón para que no desearas que asistiera tu familia?

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿En serio? Porque lo que pienso es que te has casado con una chiquilla a la que conocemos de toda la vida sin molestarte en decírselo a tus hermanos.

-No es una chiquilla –corregí-. Hace mucho que dejo de serlo. Además, ¿Desde cuándo les informo a Barley y a ti mis movimientos?

-No lo haces –contraatacó Rye-. Pero algo me huele mal, Peeta. Esta boda tuya, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con esa maldita parcela?

Siguió un largo silencio, mientras intentaba controlar un arranque de mal genio.

-Eres un auténtico bastardo, ¿es eso? –masculló Rye.

-Ella sabía lo que hacía –llevaba repitiéndome eso mismo desde el momento en que había aceptado la propuesta de Katniss.

-Lo dudo.

Saque la mano del bolsillo y me agarre el cabello. Mire a mi espalda para comprobar que Katniss no hubiera salido del cuarto de baño.

-La verdad, Rye, nadie diría que tú eres un paladín del buen trato a las mujeres.

-Eso no viene al caso –espetó mi hermano.

-Claro que viene al caso. Yo no te digo que dejes de lucirte con jovencitas por ahí, ni que evites a los malditos paparazzi que te siguen a todas partes. Así que no te metas en mi vida, hermanito.

-Si le haces daño a Katniss, su padre convertirá tu vida en un infierno –advirtió Rye.

-¿Esa vida que ahora es un lecho de rosas?

-Maldición, Peeta –suspiró mi hermano-. ¿Cuándo diablos te volviste tan frío?

-¿Cuándo no lo fui? –cerré el teléfono antes de que Rye volviera a hablar. Después lo apague para que Barley no pudiera llamarme. No necesitaba escuchar lo que pensaban mis hermanos. Lo sabía. Y me importaba muy poco.

-Vaya –dijo Katniss, a mi espalda-. Tienes aspecto de querer golpear a alguien y sacarle hasta la última gota de sangre.

Me di la vuelta, asumiendo la expresión serena e inescrutable que utilizaba con todo el mundo, excepto con mis hermanos. Pero, aunque luché por distanciarme, verla provocó una llamarada de lujuria en mi bajo vientre.

Iluminada por la tenue luz del balcón, parecía casi de otro mundo. El camisón era corto, le llegaba a medio muslo. El tejido de satén, de color rojo escuro, se pegaba a su piel, dibujando cada curva y exponiendo unas piernas interminables. La parte superior era de encaje y recogía sus senos como las manos de un amante. El cabello colgaba suelto sobre sus hombros, en una cascada de rizos revueltos. Olía a gloria, y la sonrisa que me ofreció fue incitante y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Estas bellísima – dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Me siento ridícula – su sonrisa se ensancho y su piel se tornó carmesí.

Se puso una mano sobre el estómago, como si intentara apaciguar un revoloteo interno.

_¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de haber hecho la oferta que nos había llevado ahí?_

Le serví una copa de champan y se la ofrecí. Nuestros dedos se rozaron y sentí que me abrasaban la piel. Era como una chica en llamas. Decidí ignorar la sensación.

-¿Por qué ridícula?

Ella encogió los hombros y señaló el camisón.

-Me compré esto especialmente para esta noche y supongo que fue una tontería. No es que sea una noche de bodas normal, ¿verdad?

-No –concedí. No podía dejar de mirarla. La curva de sus senos. La forma de sus pezones, apretándose contra el encaje-. No lo es. Pero si es el principio de nuestro trato.

-Cierto –tomó un sorbo de champan. Después se lamió el labio inferior y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

-Y, por lo que a mí respecta, te aseguro que aprecio tu talento haciendo compras.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y sonrió.

-Gracias –Salió al balcón y admiró la vista-. Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

-Sí que lo es –dije. Pero no miraba el paisaje iluminado por luces de neón y las montañas en el horizonte. La miraba a ella. Tomé otro sorbo de champan, a ver si el vino helado me refrescaba la sangre un poco.

No tuve suerte.

-Gracias por traer a mis padres hasta aquí y devolverlos a casa –dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro.

Hice un gesto de indiferencia. No me había importado llevar a sus padres con nosotros, pero tampoco verlos marchar. Sobre todo a su madre. La mujer me había taladrado con la mirada durante todo el día.

-Me pareció importante que estuvieran aquí contigo.

-¿Pero no que estuvieran tus hermanos?

-Pensé que sería más fácil para todos mantener las cosas simples –me apoyé en la barandilla de piedra.

-Ya. Simples. ¿Lo saben?

-¿Lo nuestro? –pregunté. Ella asintió-. Ahora sí. Sae se los ha dicho.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

La miré y mentí. No me importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensaran mis hermanos.

-Bien. Hablé con Rye hace unos minutos.

Llegó un golpe de brisa del desierto y Katniss se estremeció.

-Tienes frío.

-Un poco.

Dejé la copa en la mesa y fui hacia ella. Una distancia muy corta, pero tuve la sensación de medir cada paso. Estaba a punto de sellar el trato. No habría vuelta atrás. Y si a la mañana siguiente me despertaba arrepintiéndome de lo que hubiera hecho esta noche, tendría que aguantarme. Estaba más que acostumbrado a vivir con realidades incomodas.

-Ven aquí –la rodeé con los brazos y atraje su espalda a mí. El calor se introdujo en mis huesos, atizando el fuego de mi sangre. Sentí una dulce oleada de deseo y apreté los dientes para mantener el control. No podía dejarme llevar por mi entrepierna. Una cosa era el trato y, otra, perder el control. Eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo nunca.

-Peeta –musitó Katniss, tan bajo que me costó entenderla-. Sé que esto fue idea mía pero, de repente, no sé qué hacer ahora.

-Haremos lo que habíamos planeado. Concebir un bebé juntos.

Ella se estremeció y se apretó a mí.

-Sí. Es decir, de eso se trata esto. Entonces –se volteó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos-, no tiene sentido perder el tiempo ¿verdad?

Alzó los brazos y rodeo mi cuello. Luego se puso de puntitas y me beso. El roce suave y casi tímido de su boca iluminó mi interior con más fuerza que las luces de neón que se extendían bajo nosotros.

Llevaba cinco años solo. Rechazando deseos y necesidades para los que no tenía tiempo ni paciencia. Ya no tenía razón para controlarme. Así que no lo hice. La rodeé con los brazos, la apreté contra mí y apresé su boca con toda la pasión contenida que empezaba a desatarse en mí.

**Katniss POV**

Gemí levemente cuando entreabrió sus labios con la lengua y probé su sabor. Luego suspiré, avivando el fuego que surcaba mis venas. Apreté mis caderas contra las de él, anhelante.

Una y otra vez, su lengua me asaltó, reclamando, exigiendo. Olvide el control y me rendí completamente a las oleadas de deseo que me invadían. Deslice las manos por su espalda, tocando sus glúteos, acariciando su columna y enredando los dedos en la espesa masa de rizos claros.

Su aroma me llenó y su sabor inflamó mis sentidos. Anhelaba sentirlo sobre mi cuerpo. Apartó la boca, como un hombre que necesitaba aire para no ahogarse.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplé el cielo, mientras su boca recorría mi cuello besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Me sentía como un festín ante un hombre hambriento.

Me sentía necesitada. Deseada.

Anhelé sentirme también amada.

Cuando ese pensamiento surgió en mi mente, lo deseché. Por el momento bastaba con que yo amara. Quería más, lo quería todo. Al día siguiente empezaría la simulación de matrimonio acordada. Pero esa era nuestra noche de bodas y quería recordar cada segundo.

Gemí cuando Peeta me alzó en brazos. Sonreí y mire sus ojos azules; no vi en ellos ni un atisbo de humor o calidez. Solo necesidad.

Eso me entristeció un poco, pero luché contra la sensación y tomé su rostro entre las manos.

-Podremos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Oh, vamos a hacerlo, Katniss –dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus labios se curvaban-. Ahora mismo.

Sentí una deliciosa espiral de deseo que espesaba mi sangre. Inspiré profundamente mientras él me llevaba a la suite.

-No me refería al sexo, Peeta, Me refería a nuestro trato.

-¿Empiezas a tener dudas? –se detuvo junto a la puerta y me miró.

-No –mentí-. Solo quería asegurarme de que no las tenías tú.

-Cuando hago un trato, lo cumplo –replicó él, deslizando la mano por mi muslo.

-Por supuesto –asentí, bajando una mano hacia su pecho. Sentí el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo la palma y supe que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería aparentar-. Yo también.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a ocuparnos del negocio?

-Que tal vez me resultaría más fácil si no lo llamáramos negocio –dije, desabotonándole la camisa. El movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es un negocio, Katniss. Nada más –me devoró con los ojos-. No te engañes. No creas que es un matrimonio auténtico. Solo acabaras sufriendo.

Pensé que no había nada equiparable a un poco de cruda y fría realidad en ese momento. Peeta quería asegurarse de que no me entregara demasiado, y tal vez de que no hubiera rencores cuando el trato acabara.

Me pareció bien. Él podía pensar lo que quisiera. Yo reservaría mis pensamientos. Mis sueños seguirían escondidos bajo llave en mi corazón. Tenía al hombre al que siempre había deseado y no iba a permitir que mis dudas y miedos respecto al futuro arruinaran la noche que llevaba esperando toda la vida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y actualizo los lunes ok! Besos


	6. Chapter 6-Cumpliendo el acuerdo

**Hey chicas! perdón por el retraso! semana de exámenes :/ pero para que vean lo buena que soy subo el próximo el viernes ok?**

**Las dejo que continúen... **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Sus manos en mi piel desnuda me parecieron incitantes. Perfectas. Sentía como si llevara esperando este momento toda la vida. El momento en el que Peeta sería solo mío, cuando lo recibiría dentro de mi cuerpo y lo retendría allí.

Sentía un suave burbujeo en el estómago, una extraña combinación de nervios y champán. Mi cerebro desbocado, me gritaba advertencias y me daba ánimos al mismo tiempo. Pero yo no necesitaba ser animada más. Pase la mano por el torso desnudo de Peeta. Note la respuesta de sus músculos y supe que me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

El enorme dormitorio estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón entreabierto. Las cortinas blancas se agitaban seductoramente con la suave brisa y daban paso al aroma del lugar.

La cama, ancha y alta, estaba cubierta con un lujoso edredón de seda blanca. Una montaña de almohadones se apoyaba contra el cabecero de hierro negro. Peeta me llevó junto a la cama, me dejó en el suelo y apartó el edredón.

Me temblaban las piernas, así que las tense para no hacer una tontería como caer al suelo. Los ojos de Peeta parecían casi negros mientras me miraba. Tenía los labios prietos, como si intentara mantener el control.

_Pero yo no lo quería controlado._

_Lo quería salvaje, deseoso y espontáneo._

Me mordí el labio, alcé las manos y le quité la camisa de los hombros, brazos abajo, hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego deslicé las manos por su duro y cálido pecho. Sentí el suave roce del vello rubio que salpicaba su piel blanca, y como se estremeció cuando rocé un pezón con la uña del pulgar.

Él puso las manos en mi cintura, grandes y firmes. Después me atrajo hacia él, haciéndome sentir su abultada erección. Note el calor de su mirada abrirme por dentro, como si acercara un cerillo a un charco de gasolina.

La boca de él descendió sobre la mía con una fiereza que no había esperado. Su lengua me abrió los labios y acepte gustosa su exploración. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en un baile apasionado que era un preludio de lo que estaba por llegar. Me quedé sin aliento y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo y dejé escapar un gemido sordo cuando las manos de Peeta cubrieron mis senos. Me acarició, raspando mis pezones con el encaje, creando una deliciosa fricción que casi me volvió loca. Cada roce era puro fuego que me hacía desear el siguiente. Cada caricia extremaba la tensión que sentía en mi interior como un muelle a punto de saltar.

Peeta dejó mi boca para lamer y besar cuello abajo y ladeé la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Su boca era una maravilla. Sentir sus manos en los senos, una deliciosa tortura.

Después, él llevo las manos a los finos tirantes del camisón y los deslizó hacia abajo. Me estremecí al sentir la caricia fresca de las yemas de sus dedos en la piel, y más aún cuando tiró de arriba abajo y después me alzó y me dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Reboté una vez y luego me acomodé en los almohadones. El centro de mi placer, ardiente y dolorido, me llevaba a retorcerme sobre las suaves sabanas, buscando el alivio que mi cuerpo reclamaba.

Observé a Peeta desvestirse. Se me secó la boca cuando vi su impresionante erección.

Me obligué a relajarme, a soltar las piernas y a borrar la preocupación de mi mente. Lo conocía desde siempre. Sabía que no me haría daño. Aunque no me amara, me trataría bien.

Entonces lo sentí sobre mí y mi cerebro dejó de pensar. Solo tenía fuerza para concentrarme en las sensaciones que me surcaban en oleadas. Las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Peeta me dedicaban toda su atención, haciendo que cada poro de mi piel se sintiera vivo y tintineante.

Cuando cerró la boca sobre un pezón, casi salté de la cama. Labios, lengua y dientes me torturaron hasta que, gimiendo, intenté acercarme más a él. Deslicé las manos por la musculosa espalda, arañándolo con suavidad.

Peeta emitió un gruñido y alcé las caderas hacia él. Levanté una pierna y acaricié la de él con la planta del pie, desesperada por incrementar el contacto. Por sentirlo entero.

-Hueles de maravilla –susurró él, trasladando la boca al otro pezón.

Tomé nota de seguir comprando la loción corporal que solía utilizar. Miré el techo y el juego de luces y sombras que creaba la luna. Jadeaba. Mi cuerpo ardía. Cuando él se movió y sentí el tenso y duro miembro rozar mi sexo, gemí y me arqueé.

-Peeta…

-Lo sé –susurró él, alzando la cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Tomé su rostro entre las manos y atraje su cabeza. Quería besarlo, sentir el vínculo de pasión y deseo crecer entre nosotros. Percibir el peso de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón sobre mí.

El beso fue abrasador. Me entregué por entero, poniendo mi corazón, lo supiera él o no. Vertí los sentimientos que había ocultado durante años en ese instante de unión. Al notar que se movía y se situaba entre mis piernas, lo bese con más intensidad.

Deseaba su boca en la mía cuando me penetrara, así que me moví con él, abriendo los muslos y alzando las caderas, sin abandonar sus labios. La lengua de él acaricio mi paladar mientras, más abajo, se introducía en mi interior.

Peeta alzó la cabeza y me vio fijo a los ojos, inmóvil, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión. Gemí y aplasté la cabeza contra los almohadones. Moví las caderas, sintiendo como se introducía lentamente en mí, centímetro a centímetro, y como mi interior se distendía para acomodarlo.

-Oh, vaya… -suspiró y me sonrió. Gemí cuando el movió las caderas y entró aún más.

Después se retiró un poco, puso las manos bajo mi trasero y alzó mis caderas para atraerme hacia él de nuevo.

-Solo estamos empezando –dijo él con voz ronca.

Puso el pulgar en el botón duro y ardiente de mi sexo y alcé la espalda del colchón. Mis manos buscaron algo a lo que agarrarse y curvé los dedos sobre las sedosas sabanas. Sentí que mi mundo empezaba a girar vertiginosamente, mientras él se retiraba para volver a penetrarme.

Sus dedos continuaron frotando y acariciando el punto más sensible de mi anatomía, hasta que me retorcí bajo sus manos, moviendo las caderas e, inconscientemente, atrayéndolo hacia lo más profundo de mi interior.

_Es Demasiado._

_No puedo manejar tantas sensaciones…_

_Tanto placer._

_Debe de haber un punto de saturación en el que mi cuerpo y mi mente se disuelvan, convirtiéndose en un charquito._

Entonces él me demostró que podía ir más lejos. Puso las manos en mi cintura, me alzó de la cama y me coloco sobre su regazo, penetrándome por completo. Lo mire a los ojos mientras se movía con ritmo suave, balanceándome sobre él.

El viento entro en la habitación, y el olor a salvia se fundió con el de nuestros cuerpos cálidos y el de nuestros sexos. Piel contra piel, nuestros jadeos se convirtieron en una sinfonía de deseo.

Subiendo y bajando sobre Peeta, descubrí una magia que no había esperado. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y se tensaba, buscando la liberación, el estallido. Mi corazón se henchía con la excitación de, por fin, ser parte de Peeta. En mi mente flotaban imágenes que no podía permitirme: de Peeta mirándome con ojos brillantes de amor, de nosotros dos juntos para siempre…

A pesar de que una parte de mí se dolía por esa falta, las intensas sensaciones de mi cuerpo compensaban la otra parte con creces. Me perdí en las profundidades oscuras de los ojos de Peeta, viendo la pasión que llameaba en ellos y que sabía yo había provocado.

La tensión creció y creció. Sentí una convulsión y, cuando volví a descender sobre él, llego el primer estallido.

-¡Peeta! –me aferré a sus hombros, intentando mantener el equilibrio en un mundo de repente caótico.

-Déjate ir –ordenó él con voz ronca-. Déjate ir, Katniss.

No pude evitarlo. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Me rendí a las increíbles sensaciones que surcaban mi cuerpo en oleadas de temblores y escalofríos.

Cuando creí que no podría seguir ni un momento más, Peeta deslizó la mano hacia el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían. Volvió a frotar el tierno botón que parecía formado por multitud de terminaciones nerviosas y eléctricas. Instintivamente, clavé las caderas contra él.

-Peeta… -susurré con placer.

-Otra vez –dijo él, llevándome a lo más alto de nuevo. Mi mente estalló en mil pedazos y, cuando me sentí caer en el vacío, el gruñido ronco de Peeta me indicó que me acompañaba en esa interminable caída libre…

**Peeta POV**

Mi corazón estaba desbocado y mi cuerpo se sentía más relajado que en muchos años. Giré la cabeza en la almohada para mirar a la mujer que yacía a mi lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con un brazo estirado sobre la cabeza y el otro tendido hacia mí por encima del colchón.

Su piel era más suave que la seda y, su cabello, un amasijo de rizos que no me cansaba de acariciar. Sus suspiritos, su placer, me tentaban a tomarla una y otra vez. Incluso en ese momento, solo con mirarla, mi cuerpo se endurecía por ella.

-Estas observándome.

-Tienes los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo siento –dijo ella, y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Una sonrisa curvó su deliciosa boca y sentí otra llamarada de deseo. Pensé que tal vez el trato no era una buena idea; en una hora con ella había sentido más que en los últimos cinco años.

-Ahora estas frunciendo el ceño –dijo Katniss, poniéndose de costado. La luna hacia resplandecer su piel lisa y bronceada-. Los ceños no están permitidos.

-No sé si podré complacerte.

-Peeta, no tienes por qué estar preocupado –suspiró, echándose la masa de rizos por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy preocupado?

La risa cristalina de Katniss llenó la habitación.

-Por favor. Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando.

-¿En serio? –me apoyé en un codo y la miré-. ¿Qué estoy pensando? –sonreí.

-Es fácil. Te preocupa haber cometido un error al aceptar este trato.

Abrí la boca para discutir, odiaba que supiera leerme tan bien. Pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Te preocupa que tenga ideas románticas, que tenga la esperanza de que te enamores de mí.

Fruncí el ceño aún más porque era verdad.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Te equivocas. Sé que no harás nada tan estúpido –al menos esperaba que no lo hiciese.- Al fin y al cabo, este negocio fue idea tuya.

-Cierto –sonrió y se tumbó sobre el estómago, acercándose más a mí. Lo bastante como para que no pudiera resistirme a acariciar la línea de su columna y la curva de su trasero, preguntándome porque diablos no había marcas de bañador y si tomaba el sol desnuda.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-¿Por qué, qué? –podría jurar que mis ojos brillaron en esa oscuridad.

-¿Por qué me ofreciste el trato? Sé que quieres un bebé, eso lo entiendo. Lo que quiero saber es porque me elegiste a mí.

Ella se estiró perezosamente y el movimiento sinuoso del cuerpo cremoso en las sabanas blancas hizo que me volviera a hervir la sangre.

-La explicación es sencilla, Peeta. Querías la tierra, así que eso me daba cierta ventaja…

-Si… -quería oír más.

-Te conozco de toda la vida, Peeta. Me gustas. Y creo que yo te gusto a ti.

Asentí. Katniss solía ser una chica muy tímida, estaba asombrado de cuanto había madurado. No cabía duda de que Katniss me gustaba, pero no me había llamado la atención a lo largo de los años. Era más joven que yo, así que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos de niños. Cuando crecimos, ya había tenido otras prioridades.

-Así que era la solución perfecta para ambos – alzó una mano y acarició mi pecho-. Además… creo que tendremos un bebé precioso.

Una punzada fría y oscura taladró mi mente. Una vez me había jurado que no tendría más hijos, que no volvería a arriesgarme. Deseché la idea porque la situación era especial. Había hecho un trato y lo honraría. El niño que concibiéramos Katniss y yo no sería parte de mi vida. No lo conocería, ni lo amaría, ni lo perdería. Lo mejor era no pensar en ese tema.

-Lo siento –murmuró Katniss.

-¿El qué?

-Hablar del bebé que deseo debe de hacerte recordar a tu hijo.

Me quedé paralizado. Mis rasgos se tensaron. Los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, pero los rechacé. Lo hacía con tanta facilidad como pulsaba el botón del mando a distancia de la televisión. Había tenido mucha práctica.

-No hablo de él. Nunca –pensé que era mejor dejar claro que el hijo que había perdido cinco años antes era un tema tabú.

Los ojos de ella brillaron compasivos y eso me irritó. No quería que tuviese lastima de mí.

-Lo entiendo.

-Eso es imposible.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón – dijo Katniss tras unos segundos de silencio-. No lo entiendo. Espero no tener que sufrir nunca la clase de dolor que tu…

Agarre su mano y la apreté con fuerza para hacerla callar. No sabía cómo diablos había surgido el tema de mi familia perdida. Nuestro trato se limitaba al sexo, nada más.

-¿Qué parte de "no hablo de él" no has entendido?

Ella liberó su mano, se incorporó en la cama y se inclinó hacia mí. Escrutinió mis ojos como si buscara algo, quizás algún atisbo de calidez oculta en mi interior. Bien podía haberle dicho que no se molestara en buscar.

-Comprendido, Peeta –me besó con suavidad-. Ese tema está prohibido.

-Bien.

-Además, no quiero hablar –Katniss acarició mi mejilla y se acercó más a mí.

-Eso está mejor que bien.

Una sola caricia había hecho que mi cuerpo volviera a estar listo para ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer. Había sido un recluso durante cinco años, con solo alguna aventura ocasional para sofocar necesidades apremiantes.

Eso explicaba mi respuesta ante Katniss. Era biológica, nada más. No tenía que ver con ella, era sexo, puro y duro.

Seguí repitiéndome eso mientras inhalaba su aroma y enredaba la mano en su cabellera. Lo repetí cuando tomaba su boca y paladeaba la inigualable dulzura de Katniss.

No permitiría más que eso.

Intentó girar hacia mis brazos, pero la mantuve boca abajo para besar su espalda de arriba abajo. Piel suave color nívea, líneas fluidas y curvas generosas. Oí su suspiro cuando acaricie sus glúteos. La miré y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños sobre los almohadones.

-Tenemos toda la noche, Katniss -Dije. Quería disfrutar cada segundo. Quería sentirla sobre mí y debajo de mí. Saborear y explorar cada glorioso centímetro de su cuerpo, y volver a empezar.

Una llamarada de fuego calentó mi sangre y supe que tenía que hacerla mía. No era momento de pensar ni de preocuparme por el día de mañana, ni por el siguiente. No perdería más tiempo.

Le di la vuelta y sonreí al ver como abría los brazos para recibirme. Acepté ese abrazo, cubrí su cuerpo con el mío y ella alzó las caderas para que la penetrara hasta lo más profundo. Para retenerme envuelto en su calor. Cerré mi mente a todo lo que no fuese eso.

Nos movimos juntos, con un ritmo que nos dejó sin aliento. Nuestros cuerpos hicieron música, nuestras mentes se vaciaron y, cuando Katniss se rindió al primer espasmo de placer, la sujeté, observando sus ojos nublados de pasión, y me entregué al paraíso que también esperaba por mí…

* * *

**Jaja y comienza lo bueno eh! Espero que les haya gustado, creo que éste capitulo es muy importante porque se dejan ver un poco más por dentro ¿No creen?**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews! también a mis lectoras silenciosas que sé que están ahí! ¡ANÍMENSE!**

**lauz9: Pues ya ves que sí, pero es que apenas va a empezar lo bueno jaja, muchas gracias por tu review :)  
**

**k234fanrobjosh: Este te dejará sin palabras jaja  
**

**alecandace: Bueno me tardé un poquito pero el martes habrá recompensa jaja, gracias!  
**

**yeyuperez: Qué bueno que te guste, espero que siga siendo así, gracias :)  
**

**Jessica: No fue el lunes pero aquí lo tienes, gracias :)**

**inuykag4ever: Jaja aquí está, disfrútalo, gracias espero tu review ;)  
**

**Yo con tanta tarea y contestando reviews, para que vean que si las quiero jaja. Ah y de la historia que les había dicho pasaré el capítulo a la computadora y a ver si también lo puedo subir el viernes.**

**Gracias chicas! Besos..**


	7. Chapter 7- Disputas matrimoniales

**Bueno aquí está... lo prometido es deuda :) Espero que lo disfruten, no se si se considere un gran cambio en la historia pero algo es algo jaja**

**Las dejo continuar...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Estaba segura de que había engordado tres kilos en cuatro días, gracias a Sae, el ama de llaves de Peeta. La mujer estaba tan contenta de verlo casado de nuevo que no había dejado de guisar en toda la semana. Y cada vez que yo intentaba ayudar en la cocina, ordenar la sala o limpiar el polvo, me echaba de la habitación y me decía que fuera a pasar el tiempo con mi nuevo esposo.

Eso no era tan fácil como sonaba.

Sae estaba empeñada en que me sintiera como en casa, pero Peeta no parecía igualmente dispuesto. Ante el espejo del dormitorio que compartía con mi esposo, contemplaba el reflejo de la enorme cama que había tras de mí. Ese era el único lugar en el que sentía como si Peeta se alegrara de mi presencia.

-Al menos le gusta tenerme en su cama –mascullé, intentando centrarme en lo positivo.

Al menos había pasión y conectábamos de vez en cuando, aunque solo fuera de forma física.

-Lamentable, Katniss, lamentable –moví la cabeza y eché un vistazo a mi imagen. Debía admitir que no parecía una mujer fatal. Con pantalones de mezclillas gastados, botas y camiseta azul, parecía una vaquera más que una recién casada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza.

Había tenido grandes esperanzas con respecto a nuestro trato, pero Peeta estaba resultando más difícil de manejar de lo que había creído. Parecía empeñado en mantener las distancias y en que nuestra relación fuera lo más superficial posible, a pesar de que estábamos casados y vivíamos juntos.

Abrí las puertas que daban a la terraza y salí. El cielo matutino era de un color azul intenso, pero se veían nubes de tormenta acumulándose sobre el océano. Pensé que era una metáfora perfecta para describir mi matrimonio.

Hacía casi una semana desde nuestro regreso del Distrito 1 y era como si la breve "luna de miel" no hubiera tenido lugar. Apoyé ambas manos en la barandilla y curvé los dedos sobre el hierro templado por el sol. En cuanto llegamos al rancho, Peeta se había encerrado en sí mismo. Había sentido como si hubiéramos sido una pareja durante el par de días y noches que pasamos en el otro Distrito. Pero era como si Peeta hubiera pulsado el botón de apagado y volviera a ser el recluso de los últimos cinco años. Apenas lo veía durante el día y siempre estaba distante, aunque cortes. Solo se abría a mí… durante la noche.

Entonces era el hombre con el que siempre había soñado. Se entregaba y recibía. Cada vez era mejor que la anterior. De hecho, el sexo era increíble. Nunca había disfrutado igual. Pero si lo único que compartíamos era sexo, tal vez no hubiera nada más entre nosotros por lo que mereciera la pena luchar.

-Sigue así, Katniss –masculló-. Deprímete.

Entrecerré los ojos contra el sol y observé a Peeta caminar con pasos largos hacia el establo. Una vez se lo tragaron las sombras, suspiré, preguntándome que estaría haciendo, qué pensaría. No hablaba conmigo. No compartía sus planes para el día. No me permitía saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Era como si fuera un huésped en el rancho, una invitada que pronto se iría.

Se me escapó otro suspiro. Apoyé los codos en la barandilla y estudié la banda de oro que lucía en el dedo. No era una invitada, era su esposa. Al menos, de momento.

Hasta que me quedara embarazada.

Esa era la razón de que siguiera utilizando el diafragma. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad me aguijoneo. Admití para mí misma que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo, técnicamente hablando. Pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por la oportunidad de alcanzar el amor verdadero. Incluso si eso implicaba que Peeta descubriera mi estratagema algún día. Si llegaba el caso, confesaría y esperaría que lo entendiera.

Todas las noches él se esforzaba por dejarme embarazada, sin duda para poner fin al matrimonio y enviarme de vuelta a casa. No tenía ni idea de que estaba saboteando el trato que yo misma había propuesto.

-Katniss, esto podría ser mucho más difícil de lo que habías previsto –pensé que, incluso podría ser imposible. Pero no iba a rendirme tan pronto.

Ya antes de la boda había tomado la decisión de seguir utilizando el diafragma. Quería un bebe, el bebé de Peeta. Pero también quería la oportunidad de que Peeta deseara seguir conmigo cuando acabara el trato. Necesitaba tiempo para que se acostumbrara al trato. Necesitaba tiempo para que nos acostumbráramos el uno al otro. Tiempo para que el comprendiera que podía haber algo muy especial entre nosotros.

_Tiempo para que se enamorara de mí._

Era un riesgo, sin duda. Pero si no conseguía mi objetivo, habría merecido la pena.

Mientras mi mente recorría esos caminos ya tan trillados, vi un deportivo rojo acercarse hacia la casa. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme quien sería el visitante, otro vehículo tomó la carretera que llevaba al rancho: un enorme remolque de caballos, llegaron a la casa y se detuvieron.

Un hombre alto y guapo bajo del deportivo rojo y me echo un vistazo antes de hablar.

-¿He de suponer que esa entusiasta recepción no es para mí?

Sonreí al hermano de Peeta. Barley era agradable y tranquilo. Siempre dispuesto a reír. Mi vida habría sido mucho más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de él. Por desgracia, cuando lo miraba no sentía una descarga eléctrica, solo admiración femenina por un excelente ejemplar del género masculino.

-Hola, Barley. Me alegro de verte –señalé el remolque-. Han llegado mis caballos.

-¿Un remolque de caballos te importa más que yo? –Barley se apoyó en la parte delantera de su coche-. Debo de estar perdiendo mis dotes. He venido a ver a mi nueva cuñada y a darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Sabía que Barley y Rye conocían las verdaderas circunstancias de mi matrimonio, pero Barley había ido a darme la bienvenida, por breve que fuera, a la familia Mellark. Casi deseé besarlo por eso. Me acerqué y lo abracé.

-Gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Él me estrechó entre sus brazos y bajo la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cómo va todo, Katniss? ¿Ya te está sacando Peeta de tus casillas?

-No del todo –sonreí, agradeciendo su comprensión.

-Dale tiempo –Barley me guiñó un ojo. Después su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Katniss, quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verte sufrir y…

-¿Por qué estas abrazando a mis esposa, Barley? –bramó Peeta, saliendo del establo.

-Porque es de lo más abrazable, ¿no crees? –dijo Barley con tono divertido, dándome otro apretón. Me guiñó un ojo antes de soltarme.

Peeta tenía el rostro tenso y los ojos entrecerrados. Deseé poder creer que estaba celoso, pero presentía que era la imprevista visita de Barley, no el abrazo, lo que lo irritaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó Peeta a su hermano.

-Hola a ti también, hermano –contestó Barley. Mire a mi esposo e intente controlar mi inmediata respuesta física. Mi cuerpo se encendía al ver a Peeta. Si miraba a Rye o Barley, veía hombres guapos, bien hechos y con mucho encanto, pero nada más. Sin embrago, si miraba a Peeta sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago y mi pulso se disparaba.

A pesar de que su carácter gruñón y su tendencia a rechazar a cualquiera que amenazara con acercarse a él, lo amaba. Sabía que bajo su coraza seguía estando el tipo que me había llevado a casa cuando había caído del caballo a los dieciséis años. Dentro de Peeta seguía estando el héroe que me rescató en un baile del instituto, cuando mi acompañante intentaba propasarse conmigo.

Al mirarlo no solo veía el pasado, sino también el posible futuro. El amor que había ocultado durante años seguía vivito y coleando. Más me valía que Dios me ayudara. Tomé aire y esperé a que me mirara.

-Mis caballos están aquí – dije.

-Ya lo veo –echó un vistazo al remolque que estaba aparcado junto al corral-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –No había esperado esa reacción.

-Es una pregunta fácil, Katniss –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y abrió las piernas, como si se preparara para una batalla-. ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué no los has dejado con tus padres?

Lo miré fijamente. Estaba enfadado porque había trasladado a mis caballos.

-Porque ahora vivo aquí –contesté.

-Temporalmente –dijo

Eso sí que era un golpe directo.

-Por Dios santo, Peeta –Barley se situó a mi lado, tomando claro partido por mí.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Barley.

-Tiene razón, Barley –apreciaba el intento de ayuda, pero tenía que ocuparme del asunto yo misma-. Es algo entre Peeta y yo.

Fui hacia mi esposo, cuya mirada habría podido agriar la leche solo con mirarla.

-Peeta, estamos casados. Vivo aquí. Trabajo con los Gypsy todos los días. No es nada conveniente tener que ir al rancho de mis padres todos los días para hacer mi trabajo.

Peeta siseó entre dientes y miró a Barley de reojo antes de volver a centrarse en mí. Era obvio que tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero no le interesaba tener a Barley como testigo.

Agarró mi brazo y me llevo hacia el establo, para alejarme de su hermano.

-No tienes que simular, Katniss. Ambos sabemos que este matrimonio no es real.

Otro dardo que dio en el centro de mi corazón. Pero ni en sueños permitiría que él lo notara. Si quería que Peeta me viera de verdad, tenía que enfrentarme a él. Hacerle saber que no iba a permitir que me ignorara, aplacara o pisotease.

Te equivocas –afirmé-. Este matrimonio es muy real –alcé la mano izquierda y agité el dedo en el que lucía la alianza-. Estamos legalmente casados, Peeta, el tiempo que dure.

-Sé que es legal, pero no es un matrimonio normal, ¿verdad? –soltó mi brazo.

-¿Qué matrimonio es normal, Peeta?

-Estas malinterpretando mis palabras a propósito –resopló él con frustración.

-Las interpreto de maravilla –dije, clavando la punta del dedo índice en su pecho-. Quieres simular que no estoy aquí. Solo quieres verme en el dormitorio. Pues olvídalo. Estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún sitio de momento.

-Eso lo sé –miró a Barley y bajo la voz-. Solo digo que no tiene mucho sentido desenraizar a tus caballos. Además, aquí no hay sitio para ellos. Por no mencionar que podrías haberme hablado del tema antes de organizar el traslado.

Por mucho que lo amara, no iba a permitir que me tomara por tonta.

-En este rancho hay sitio más que suficiente para mis caballos, Peeta. Ni siquiera utilizarías el corral delantero y el establo está medio vacío.

-No se trata de eso…

-Tú acabas de hacer que se trate de eso. Además –me apresuré a continuar-, sabias que trabajo con caballos a diario.

-No pensé que…

-¿Qué? –Mis ojos se agrandaron y agité las manos en el aire-. ¿No pensaste que trabajaría con ellos aquí? ¿En el lugar donde vivo? –Bajé la voz un poco y me acerqué a él-. ¿Qué pensabas, Peeta? ¿Tal vez que me quedaría encerrada en el dormitorio, esperando tus atenciones? Dije que quería un bebe, pero también tengo una vida. Y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ella.

-Podrías haberme dicho…

-Tal vez, sí. Pero como no había caído en la cuenta de que tendría que comentar cada una de mis decisiones contigo para obtener tu aprobación.

-No he dicho que…

-¿Qué has dicho entonces? –casi estaba disfrutándolo. Peeta parecía desconcertado y confuso; eso era mucho mejor que la indiferencia. Al menos estaba mirándome y hablando conmigo. Tal vez desconcertarlo fuera la solución.

-De acuerdo –se frotó el rostro con gesto impaciente-. No voy a discutir sobre esto.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

-Si quieres tener aquí a los malditos caballos, de acuerdo.

-Oh –me lleve una mano al pecho-. Muchas gracias.

-Estas empezando a irritarme de verdad, Katniss –me advirtió él, tensando la mandíbula.

-Bien –dije, sonriéndole. Si lo estaba irritando, estaba atravesando sus defensas-. Me alegra saber qué puedo hacerte sentir algo.

Me daba la vuelta para alejarme cuando él agarro mi brazo y me hizo girar. Antes de que pudiera protestar, me besó.

Capturó mi boca con un beso hambriento que me dejó temblando. Después me soltó y dio un paso atrás como si le sorprendiera lo que había hecho.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Katniss. No todos los sentimientos son bonitos.

Me lleve una mano a la boca, me frote los labios y alcé la vista hacia él.

-Incluso esos son mejor que no sentir nada.

-Ahora eres tu quien se equivoca –dijo él. Señalo el remolque con la cabeza; el conductor acababa de bajar de la cabina-. Ve a acomodar a tus caballos.

Me dio la espalda y se alejó sin volver a mirarme.

**Peeta POV**

Fui hacia la parte trasera del establo, donde había construido una pequeña oficina en lo que antes había sido un cubículo más. Me senté tras el arañado escritorio que solía utilizar mi capataz. Me alegré de que no estuviera ahí.

Barley apareció en el umbral apoyó un hombro en el poste y me miró.

-¿Disfrutas comportándote como un asno?

-Lárgate –apoyé una bota en la esquina del escritorio y crucé las manos sobre el estómago.

Aun sentía el sabor de Katniss y eso no era bueno. No había pretendido besarla. Pero me había pinchado hasta que fui incapaz de controlar la necesidad de tocarla.

Desde que habíamos vuelto, había hecho lo posible por no pasar tiempo con ella. Si me mantenía lo bastante ocupado y seguía mi rutina habitual, casi podía imaginar que no vivía ahí, que nada había cambiado en mi vida.

Pero cada tarde, mi mente empezaba a centrarse en ella. Mi cuerpo empezaba a anhelarla. Y todas las noches la buscaba como un hombre en llamas.

No había contado con eso. No había esperado que la presencia de Katniss me afectara. Se trataba de un negocio; un trato más entre muchos.

Sin embrago, ella estaba introduciéndose en mis pensamientos y en mi vida con una fuerza que me inquietaba en gran medida.

-Katniss se merece que la traten mucho mejor.

Entorné los ojos y le lancé a Barley una mirada que debería de haberlo frito como un rayo. Por supuesto, Barley ni se inmuto.

-Lo que hay entre Katniss y yo es privado, entre ella y yo –afirmé.

Barley entró en el despacho y quitó mi pie del escritorio de un manotazo antes de sentarse. Arqueó una ceja y esbozó media sonrisa.

-Te está afectando.

-No –mentí-. Ella no me afecta.

-Podría, si se lo permitieras.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? -. Mis dedos se tensaron hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

-Deja que conteste con otra pregunta. ¿De verdad te gusta vivir como un maldito monje? –Exigió Barley-. ¿Disfrutas encerrándote en este rancho? ¿Alejando a todo el mundo menos a Rye y a mí?

-No me encierro –dije, controlando un destello de ira-. Estoy trabajando. El rancho exige mucho tiempo y…

-Eso cuéntaselo a otro –interrumpió Barley-. Yo también crecí aquí. Sé cuánto tiempo requiere. ¿Acaso no vi a papá dirigirlo año tras año?

-Papá no tenía los planes que tengo yo.

-No –aceptó Barley con amabilidad-. Papá además tenía una vida.

-Yo tengo una vida.

-Después de ver ese beso, adivino que al menos tienes la oportunidad de tenerla –Barley sonrió-. Si no la fastidias.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que hayas venido aquí hoy? –Lo taladré con la mirada-. ¿O solo pretendes ser el consejero familiar?

-Admito que lo de ser el consejero me atrae, pero si he venido por una razón –Barley se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro-. Voy a llevarme uno de los jets de la familia durante un par de semanas.

-Buen viaje –me levanté-. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Solo quería que lo supieras. Hay una aerolínea que está haciendo cosas interesantes. Voy a ver que averiguo sobre su proceso.

-¿Y porque cuando tú trabajas para los jets está bien, pero cuando yo me concentro en el rancho soy un recluso?

-Porque… -Barley sonrió- yo tengo tiempo para las damas. No vivo y muero por los aviones, Peeta. Ahora que has vuelto a casarte, quizá sea hora de que recuerdes que la vida no se reduce a este maldito rancho.

-Conoces el porqué de mi matrimonio. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

-Eso no implica que no pueda funcionar. Para los dos.

-No me interesa.

-Solo porque Delly y tú… -calló al ver que enrojecía de ira-. Bueno. No hablaremos de eso. Aunque deberías…

-No necesito que me psicoanalicen.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso –comentó Barley-. Adelante, Peeta. Entierra tu futuro por culpa de tu pasado –dio medio giro para señalar el corral que había ante el establo-. Pero esa de ahí afuera es una buena mujer. Demasiado buena para que la utilices y la descartes. Se merece más –al ver que no contestaba, Barley siguió-. Diablos, Peeta tú te mereces más.

-¿No tienes ninguna azafata a quien seducir? -dije, para cerrar el tema.

-Desde luego que si –Barley fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor mientras estoy fuera?

-Depende.

-Intenta no ser tan zopenco a todas horas. Dale una oportunidad a Katniss. Date a ti mismo un respiro, ¿sí?

Me quedé inquieto tras la marcha de Barley. Pasé por el pequeño despacho, escuchando los sonidos que llegaban desde fuera. El ruido de cascos de caballo sobre metal, relinchos nerviosos y la risa jubilosa de Katniss. Me quedé quieto, concentrándome en su musicalidad.

Sintiera lo que sintiera por Katniss, cuando se quedara embarazada pondría fin al trato. Fin al matrimonio. Ella se iría y yo seguiría con mi vida. A pesar de lo que parecía pensar Barley, no había esperanza de futuro. Ya me había demostrado a mí mismo que no era de los que servía para casarse.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews yo me voy porque hace un frío endemoniado y quiero un chocolate caliente. mmm!**

**BESOS!**


	8. Chapter 8- Noche al aire libre

**Katniss POV**

Dejé a Peeta durmiendo en la enorme cama. Agarré la bata de la silla, me puse y até el cinturón antes de salir del dormitorio. Era incapaz de quedarme dormida, por más que lo intentaba. Decidí levantarme, hacer un té y comer algunas de las galletas caseras de Sae.

En el umbral, volteé a ver a mi marido y sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. Incluso dormido, Peeta parecía poderoso y distante. Era como si sus emociones estuvieran tan encerradas que ni siquiera afloraban a la superficie cuando no las protegía conscientemente. Por lo visto, también iba a tener que batallar con su subconsciente.

Suspiré, cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé hacia la escalera. La casa estaba en silencio, recogida para la noche, descansando tras un largo día. Deseé poder descansar también, pero mi mente estaba demasiado activa. No podía dejar de pensar en Peeta, en la discusión que habíamos tenido antes y en cómo me había observado desde la distancia mientras acomodaba a los Gypsy en su nuevo hogar.

No sabía porque había creído que conseguiría llegar a él, sabiendo que llevaba cinco años aislándose del mundo. Tal vez no pudiera doblegar su voluntad. Cabía la posibilidad que Peeta sospechara si no me quedaba embarazada pronto. Llegué a la escalera sintiendo el principio de un dolor de cabeza.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero los rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas daban a todo, un leve resplandor plateado. Descalza, baje los peldaños mientras miraba las fotos enmarcadas que decoraban la pared.

Fotos de los hermanaos Mellark desde su infancia hasta el momento actual. Barley sonriente, con un ojo morado, entre sus dos hermanos. Rye alzando el trofeo del campeonato de futbol del colegio. Incluso había una foto de una merienda de un cuatro de julio, hacia veinte años. Los Mellark aparecían en ella, pero también yo y mis primos. Peeta era el más alto y estaba de pie detrás de mí, que entonces tendría unos diez años. Como si ya entonces hubiera encontrado la forma de estar cerca de él. Me pregunté si Peeta se habría dado cuenta. Sonriendo, seguí mirando las fotos y comprendí que no había ninguna de Delly, la esposa fallecida de Peeta. Ni del hijo de ambos.

Pensativa, arrugué la frente y pensé en las fotos que había visto en el resto de la casa. No había ninguna foto de la familia que Peeta había perdido cinco años antes. Era extraño.

_¿Por qué no quería verlos ni recordarlos?_

Volví a estudiar las fotos enmarcadas, concentrándome en las que mostraban a Peeta: de niño, con pantalones rotos y una gorra de beisbol caída sobre los ojos; como capitán del equipo de béisbol; en el baile de graduación; alzando la medalla ganada en un rodeo; sonriendo.

Definitivamente… Peeta debía de sonreír más a menudo. Portaba una de las sonrisas más hermosas del mundo.

Alcé la mano y pasé la punta del dedo por esa sonrisa, deseando poder llegar al hombre con la misma facilidad. Vivíamos en la misma casa y lo sentía más distante que nunca.

Sentí un escalofrió y me acurruqué en la bata de cachemir. Pero el frio me llegaba del corazón, así que eso no ayudó. Bajé el último escalón.

Miré el largo pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y las galletas caseras; después a la puerta delantera y la noche que había tras ella. Decidí salir fuera.

El aire nocturno era frio y húmedo, pero no soplaba la más mínima brisa. El cielo estaba despejado y tachonado de estrellas. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente y daba suficiente luz para crear sombras sobre el suelo.

Fui hacia el corral donde dormían los Gypsy. Al día siguiente les asignaría sus lugares en el establo, pero por esa noche estaban fuera, acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar.

-Espero que les cueste menos acostumbrarse a este lugar que a mí –susurré, apoyando los antebrazos en el barrote superior de la reja.

Una de las yeguas relinchó suavemente y se acercó hacia mí. Estiré el brazo y le acaricié el lomo con gentileza. Sonreí cuando la yegua se acercó más aún.

-Hola, Lady ¿Me has echado de menos?

La yegua cambió el peso de lado a lado, y las delicadas crines que cubrían sus cascos flotaron en el aire. Mire al resto de los caballos y, después, de nuevo a Lady.

-¿Te sientes fuera de tu elemento? –Pregunté, acariciando las sedosas crines de la yegua-. Te entiendo muy bien. Pero nos acostumbraremos a estar aquí. Peeta no es un mal tipo. Solo se comporta como un gruñón.

-¿Soy un gruñón?

La voz sonó a mi espalda y di tal bote que la yegua se alejó trotando hasta reunirse con el resto de los caballos, al otro extremo del corral. Recuperé el aliento y volteé.

-Podrías haber dicho algo, en vez de llegar así y darme un susto de muerte –me llevé la mano al pecho, donde tronaba mi corazón-. Dios, Peeta.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí en mitad de la noche?

Me esforcé por recuperar la calma y lo miré. Su torso desnudo relucía hermoso a la luz de la luna. Tenía el pelo revuelto y una sombra de barba oscurecía su mentón. Estaba descalzo y solo llevaba unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla, muy gastados, que parecía haberse puesto a toda prisa. Los dos botones superiores estaban desabrochados.

Miré la hilera de vello rubio que desaparecía bajo la tela de mezclilla…

¡Rayos! Era demasiado atractivo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Es esa otra norma, Peeta? ¿También tengo que pedir permiso para salir fuera?

-No quería decir eso.

-¿Qué, entonces?

Él se acercó más y capté su delicioso aroma, a hombre y jabón. Inspiré con fuerza, para recuperar la compostura, pero solo conseguí envolverme aún más en su olor.

-Me desperté y no estabas –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? –un destello de esperanza brilló en mi interior.

-No iría tan lejos –dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia los animales que ocupaban el corral-. Me… preguntaba que hacías.

_Bueno… eso era un principio._

-No conseguía quedarme dormida –dije, volviéndome a apoyarme en la barandilla para observar a los caballos moverse bajo la luna-. Baje en busca de las galletas de Sae y de pronto decidí salir a ver cómo estaban los Gypsy.

-¿Qué tienen esos caballos que sea tan endiabladamente especial? –inquirió él, irónico, situándose a mi lado.

-Todo –contesté, sonriente.

-¿Podrías ser más imprecisa, por favor?

-Vaya. ¿Un chiste? –puse una mano sobre su antebrazo y me pareció un triunfo que él no lo retirara-. Esto es todo un milagro para mí, Peeta.

-Muy graciosa –volteó a mirarme-. Pero eso no me dice porque estás tan loca por estos caballos.

-Son tranquilos. E inteligentes. Y tan geniales con los niños que asombran –observé a uno de los potros iniciar una carrera contra sí mismo y sonreí abiertamente-. Hace años que se crían para formar parte de una familia. Son fuertes y leales. Admiro eso.

-Yo también –dijo él. Pero cuando lo miré, comprobé que no estaba mirando los caballos, sino a mí.

Sentí un cosquilleo nervioso pero agradable. La noche estaba en calma, excepto por el sonido de los caballos. Tuve la sensación de que el mundo estaba aguantando la respiración. Peeta estuvo callado tanto tiempo que me sentí obligada a interrumpir el silencio.

-Vi a los Gypsy por primera vez hace unos seis años, en una exhibición equina –volví a mirar hacia el corral-. Me parecieron bellísimos y elegantes. Tenían ojos líquidos y amables, que parecían ocultar almas muy antiguas que me devolvían la mirada.

-Si tanto los quieres, ¿Cómo soportas venderlos?

-No es fácil –me reí-. Soy muy cuidadosa con respecto a los compradores. Los investigo hasta tal punto que la CIA quedaría impresionada.

-Yo lo estoy.

-¿En serio? –lo miré y vi en sus ojos un destello que no supe interpretar.

-En serio –señaló con la barbilla los caballos que se movían lentamente de un lado a otro-. He conocido a muchos criadores a quienes no les importan los animales que tienen a su cargo. Solo les interesa el dinero que pueden ganar.

-Yo también he visto a unos cuantos de esos –apreté los labios con desagrado.

-Apuesto que si –inclinó la cabeza hacia mí-. Siento lo de esta mañana.

-¿Lo sientes? –parpadeé, sacudí la cabeza como si no hubiera oído bien y sonreí-. Cielos. Un chiste y una disculpa. ¡Esta noche va a ser inolvidable para mí!

-Tienes una lengua muy viva, es indudable.

-Cierto. Mi madre siempre dijo que algún día me daría problemas.

-¿Siempre escuchas a tu madre?

-Si lo hiciera, ahora no estaríamos casados –señalé. Deseé haber callado al ver su ceño.

-Tenía razón, ¿sabes? Sobre mí. Al advertirte que no te casaras conmigo.

-No es cierto. Adoro a mi madre, pero a veces se preocupa más de lo debido –parecía estar acercándose a mí por primera vez desde nuestra apresurada boda. Anhelé que fuera verdad. Posé la otra mano en su antebrazo e intente no notar cómo se tensaba-. Te conozco, Peeta…

-No, no me conoces –miró las manos que posaban en su brazo, con tanta insistencia que me sentí obligada a retirarlas-. Solías conocerme, Katniss, eso lo admito. Pero ya no soy aquel chico. Ha pasado el tiempo y las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado.

-Sigues siendo Peeta –insistí.

-Maldición – se apartó de la barandilla, me agarró de los hombros y me encaró a él.

Bajo las estrellas, sus rasgos parecían duros y fríos, y sus ojos, profundos y llenos de sombras. Sentí la fuerza de sus manos y el calor de su piel traspasando la bata de cachemir.

-No te equivoques con respecto a lo que está ocurriendo aquí, Katniss.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –no iba a permitir que me intimidara. No le tenía ningún miedo, por más que quisiera asustarme.

-Sabes exactamente qué quiere decir –aflojó las manos un poco y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi negros-. Te estás engañando, Katniss. ¿Crees que no lo veo, que no lo noto?

-Peeta…

-El trato es lo único que compartimos –aseguró él-. Ambos queremos algo del otro, y cuando el trato se complete, llegará a su fin. No te acomodes aquí. No esperes de mi más de lo que pueda darte en la cama. Y, por Dios santo, deja de mirarme con esos ojos grises, suaves y húmedos.

-Yo no…

-Sí, tú sí. Ya es hora de parar, Katniss. Por tu propio bien, si no por otra cosa. No existe un nosotros. Nunca existirá.

Me dolió el corazón. Intensamente.

Se me revolvió el estómago y luché contra las lágrimas que me quemaban los ojos. Sabía que él hablaba muy en serio, pero seguía creyendo que entre nosotros había más de lo que quería o podía admitir. Tal vez realmente yo me estuviera engañando, y caería en picado cuando nuestro tiempo juntos llegara a su fin. Quizás esperara encontrar al chico que había conocido dentro de un hombre que había cambiado demasiado para recordarse a sí mismo.

-Existe el ahora –alcé los brazos y apoyé las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Él inhalo, pero no protestó-. Y por ahora, Peeta, existe un nosotros.

-Katniss… -movió la cabeza y resopló con frustración-. Estas haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debería ser.

-Puede –admití-. Y puede que tú lo estés haciendo mucho menos divertido de lo que podría ser.

Cerré la distancia que nos separaba y deslice las manos por su pecho, explorando, acariciando sus pezones, hasta que él contuvo el aliento, intentando no rendirse.

Pero quería su rendición y estaba dispuesta a luchar por obtenerla.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Katniss –agarró mis muñecas y las sujetó, mirándome como un hombre que se encontraba en terreno desconocido.

-No soy frágil, Peeta. Puedo convertirme en una chica en llamas.

-Este fuego es de los que consumen.

-¿Y eso es malo? –le sonreí, a pesar de la dureza de su rostro y la amargura de su mirada. Lo admitiera o no, el Peeta de quien me había enamorado seguía ahí, escondido en su interior, y yo quería liberarlo. Quería recordarle que el amor, la vida y la risa merecían la apena. Que eran un tesoro-. Estamos casados, Peeta. Mucha gente sueña con encontrar el fuego que compartimos.

-Los fuegos suelen apagarse muy deprisa.

-A veces –admití-. Pero son fascinantes mientras están ardiendo.

-¿No vas a hacer caso de lo que nadie te diga?

-No –admití.

-Gracias a Dios.

Soltó mis muñecas y, sin decir una palabra, llevó la mano al cinturón de mi bata. Lo soltó y abrió la bata para admirar mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me estremecí cuando el aire nocturno beso mi piel, pero el frio se disipó bajo la mirada ardiente de Peeta. Mis pezones se tensaron, anhelando el roce de sus labios, de su boca. Él deslizó las manos por mi cuerpo; la erótica fricción de las callosidades de sus dedos abrasó mi piel, encendiendo mi deseo.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el poste de la valla. Peeta me acarició desde el pecho a la entrepierna.

-Tu piel resplandece bajo la luna –dijo, inclinándose para capturar uno de mis pezones con la boca.

Gemí, me arquee hacia él y puse una mano en su nuca. Él mordisqueó suavemente, rozando el pezón con los dientes. Contuve el aliento mientras succionaba, provocándome oleadas de placer. Con cada movimiento, sentía aun mayor ternura por ese hombre que intentaba mantenerme a distancia por mi bien.

Contemplé como su boca tentaba y atormentaba, alargando el placer como si estuviera dispuesto a saborearme toda la noche. Percibía su conexión conmigo, a pesar de sus advertencias. Manos, labios, lengua y aliento me acariciaban con ternura, transmitiendo sentimientos.

Llevé las manos a sus hombros, disfrutando de su fuerza, de su cálida solidez. Cuando él levantó la cabeza, deseé llorar por su pérdida.

-Necesito tomarte –dijo con una risa apagada.

Él sonrió y a mí se me desboco el corazón. Esas sonrisas eran escasas, tan devastadoras, que me atraían más que nada.

-Quiero más –dijo él, bajando la cabeza por el resto del cuerpo, apoyándome contra el poste. Empecé a rezar para no derribarlo con el peso.

-Sí, Peeta –dos palabras quedas, casi perdidas en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba y acunaba.

Se arrodilló ante mí, abrió mis muslos y posó su boca en el mismo centro de mi placer.

Gemí y me aferré a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la piel para estabilizarme. Pero mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, el mundo giraba locamente a mí alrededor. Él lamió mi húmedo y ardiente botón, quitándome el aliento.

Increíble.

Allí.

Afuera.

En el jardín.

Desnuda y deseando que Peeta hiciera su voluntad conmigo.

La excitación de estar con él bajo las estrellas solo incrementaba las sensaciones.

Él lamio una y otra vez, torturándome con las dulces e íntimas caricias que provocaban descargas eléctricas en mi interior. Después alzó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre sus hombros. Tuve que echar los brazos hacia atrás y agárrame a la valla. Apenas podía respirar. Mi mundo se había encogido y se reducía a Peeta, mi cuerpo y lo que él era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Solo se oían mis gemidos y los movimientos de los caballos tras nosotros. Alcé la vista hacia las estrellas, concentrándome en las sensaciones que experimentaba. La noche era amable y la magia de lo que Peeta me estaba haciendo era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Mientras sus labios y lengua seguían moviéndose, deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cadera e introdujo un dedo, y luego otro, en mi interior. Sus movimientos rítmicos y decididos hicieron que empezara a temblar mientras un clímax devastador se preparaba para saltar como un muelle a presión.

Deseé que siguiera así para siempre. Deseaba el orgasmo, pero no quería que el momento acabara nunca.

Bajé la mirada hacia el hombre arrodillado ante mí y tragué saliva. Al observar lo que me hacía, ver su boca llevarme a alturas cada vez mayores, sentí que las sensaciones se intensificaban aún más. No podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía desviar la vista mientras Peeta me tomaba de la forma más íntima, como nunca me había tomado nadie.

Lo sentía dentro y fuera de mí. Mi mente se rasgó como un velo y me convulsione. Cuando llego el primer torbellino de liberación, grité su nombre con pasión. Me dejé llevar por la ola hasta que finalmente acabó; luego me derrumbé hacia él, que se levantó lentamente, sujetándome.

-Sabes dulce –dijo, inclinando la cabeza para besar mis labios, mi mandíbula y cuello.

-Peeta, eso ha sido… -dejé caer la frente contra su pecho, jadeando.

Mi cuerpo seguía vibrando cuando él me abrazó. Al sentir la dureza pulsante de su erección en el abdomen, el deseo volvió, como un volcán en erupción.

**Peeta POV**

Sentí la reacción de Katniss ante mi dureza.

Realmente no había salido para hacer eso. Solo la había seguido para comprobar si ocurría algo. Si ella estaba bien.

Había notado que dejaba la cama y me había forzado a dejarla ir. Pero unos minutos después la había seguido y, al encontrarla ahí, a la luz de la luna, en mi interior se había formado un nudo inmenso de lujuria, una bola de fuego.

La miré a los ojos y comprendí que era un momento peligroso. Sabía que ella daría importancia al encuentro, vería el lado romántico e imaginaria un futuro en común. Sin embargo, yo ya le había advertido que no lo abría.

Ambos habíamos llegado al trato sabiendo lo que hacíamos. Yo solo hacia lo posible para cumplir mi parte. Hacerle el amor era parte del trato. Solo eso.

Lo único que podía ser.

Lo único que permitiría que fuera.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar las preocupaciones y concentrarme en ese momento con ella. No cuestionaría ese fuego. Ni intentaría definirlo.

Tal y como había dicho Katniss, teníamos un "ahora".

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, desabroché los dos últimos botones de mis vaqueros y liberé mi miembro. Ella tragó aire y curvó los dedos a su alrededor. Me llegó el turno de jadear y sentir la fusión de tormento y placer.

Mientras ella deslizaba la mano arriba y abajo, intente mantener el control y supe que había perdido la partida.

_Y realmente… no me importaba._


	9. Chapter 9-Malditos recuerdos

**Chicas! perdón por la tardanza pero n he tenido mucho tiempo, aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ha, pero como ya se dieron cuenta subí dos para que no digan que no las recompenso eh!**

**Las dejo continuar...**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Katniss rodeó mi cintura con las piernas y me di la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el poste. La áspera madera me raspó la piel, pero me dió igual. Todo lo que sentía, lo único que quería sentir, era la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

Sostuve su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo sin dificultad y la hice descender sobre mí… centímetro a centímetro. Me sentí envuelto en un calor húmedo que me apretaba y me provocaba unas sensaciones inigualables.

Cada vez que estaba con Katniss era como si fuera la primera.

Y no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera ante mí mismo. Pero ¡Rayos!... Katniss era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Su risa me llenaba. Su genio vivo era un reto. Su pasión exacerbaba la mía.

Con las manos en su trasero, soportaba su peso y la hacía subir y bajar sobre mi cargada erección. Cada movimiento era delicioso, cada embestida, una victoria y cada retirada, una agonía. La llenaba y ella se adaptaba y me contenía como si estuviera hecha a mi medida.

Katniss echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose y acercándose más a mí. Podría contemplarla toda la noche. Escuchar sus suspiros. Inhalar el aroma dulce y levemente frutal. Miraba cada uno de sus movimientos y veía como la luz de la luna daba a su carne un resplandor plateado que hacía que pareciera iluminada desde dentro. Cuando enderezó la cabeza para mirarme, esa misma luna bailaba en sus ojos.

Subí una mano por su espalda, puse otra mano en su nuca y atraje su boca, tensándome de expectación. Una y otra vez, ella se movió sobre mí, meciéndose, girando las caderas, excitándome más que nunca; y aun así no bastaba.

Me faltaba algo.

Le necesitaba a ella.

Nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron y nuestros alientos se fundieron en uno. Ella se estremeció con los primeros espasmos del clímax y gimió en mi boca, yo me tragueé el gemido. La quería entera. Necesitaba todo su ser. Sabia, en el fondo del alma, que nunca me cansaría de ella.

Entonces el pensamiento se acabó y por fin me rendí ante el liberador estallido de placer. Mientras me vaciaba en ella, me pregunté si esa sería la noche en la que crearíamos el bebé que pondría fin a lo que había entre nosotros.

**Katniss POV**

Seguía sin estar embarazada.

Me había preocupado un poco después de aquella noche al aire libre, hacía dos meses. Pero el destino parecía estar de mi parte, porque mi periodo no se había retrasado.

Así que seguía casada y buscando la manera de convencer al hombre al que amaba de que él también me amaba a mí.

-Estás pensando en Peeta –dijo mi madre-. Lo leo en tu cara.

La miré desde mi lugar habitual, ante la mesa de la cocina Everdeen. Me habían asignado esa silla cuando era una niña y seguía yendo directa hacia ella cada vez que iba a casa.

El sol entraba a través de las anchas y limpias ventanas. El reloj dió las doce. En el jardín trasero, el perro de mi padre le ladraba a una ardilla. Una olla de sopa burbujeaba en el fogón, perfumando el aire con olor a carne y orégano.

Pensé que en esa habitación nunca cambiaba nada. Por supuesto, cada dos años recibía una nueva capa de pintura, del mismo tono amarillo brillante, y se renovaban alfombras, visillos y sartenes, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo igual que siempre. El corazón del hogar de los Everdeen.

La cocina era donde siempre habíamos desayunado y comido. Allí mis primos-hermanos y yo habíamos protestado, reído y, a veces, llorado sobre lo que ocurría en nuestras vidas. Nuestros padres habían escuchado, aconsejado y castigado según fuera conveniente. Y todos sus "hijos" visitábamos la casa siempre que podíamos, era como tocar base, recuperar el contacto con nuestros orígenes.

Por supuesto, si queríamos ocultar algo a nuestros padres, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado. Sobre todo de mi madre. No se le escapaba nada.

-Entonces debo de parecer muy feliz, ¿eh? –bromeé con una sonrisa exagerada.

-No, no lo pareces –mi madre llevó un plato con un sándwich y ensalada de pasta a la mesa. Sirvió dos vasos de té con hielo y se sentó frente a mí-. Me preocupo por ti, Katniss. Llevas dos meses con Peeta. No pareces feliz. ¿Crees que no lo veo en tus ojos?

-Mamá…

-Ya –dijo ella, agarrando su vaso de té-. Quieres un bebé. Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo no iba a entenderlo? Yo quería lo mismo. Pero debería de ser de un hombre al que ames. El bebé se merece tener un padre que lo quiera como suyo.

-Yo lo quiero –dije. Di un mordisco al sándwich de ternera asada porque sabía que mi madre no me dejaría marcharme hasta que me lo hubiese comido. Mastiqué y tragueé-. Peeta quería a su hijo. También querrá al nuestro. No podrá evitarlo.

Mi madre se persignó rápidamente al oír la mención del niño.

-Fue una tragedia. Pero sabes, como todo el mundo, que Peeta cambió cuando perdió a su familia.

-Es bastante natural, ¿no? –me removí en la silla y empujé la ensalada con el tenedor.

-Sí, lo es. Pero él no quiere avanzar, Katniss. La oscuridad de su interior es espesa y pesada, y no quiere que se levante y lo deje.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Tú te niegas a verlo –rezongó ella.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto –suspiré y dejé el tenedor en el plato.

-Y volveremos a hacerlo –dejó el vaso en la mesa y me dió una palmadita en la mano-. Hasta que consiga hacerte entender que estas cometiendo un error que solo te causara dolor.

-Mamá…

Ella se recostó, cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y arrugó la frente.

-Veamos. Te quedas embarazada y después, ¿Qué? ¿Te marchas? ¿Dejas al padre de tu bebé? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? ¿Sin que te duela?

Solo de pensar en ello me dolía, pero admitirlo habría sido un error. Además, seguía confiando en no tener que irme. En que Peeta no me lo permitiría.

-Peeta y yo hicimos un trato.

-Si -mi madre resopló con disgusto-. Eso me repite tu padre todo el tiempo. Un negocio. ¿Qué forma es esa de iniciar un matrimonio?

-Ejem –alcé el tenedor para pinchar un poco de ensalada de pasta de mi madre-, perdona, pero ¿no fue papá a Phoenix a verte porque sus padres se conocían y creían que harían una buena pareja?

-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? –frunció sus enormes ojos y me miró.

-Bastante lista –acepté con una sonrisa-. O, al menos, conozco la historia de mi familia.

-Si, pero también sabes el resto –mi madre se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en el mantel de cuadros amarillos y blancos-. Mi padre me dijo que sería bueno que me casara con el Sr. Everdeen y me mudara a su lado. Discutí con él. Le dije que no me casaría con un hombre a quien no amara. Después, miré a tu padre y me enamore en un instante –alzó una mano y agitó el índice ante mí-. Una mirada y lo supe. Supe que era lo correcto. Que el matrimonio duraría y sería bueno. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo?

-He querido a Peeta desde que era niña, mamá –me enfrenté a la mirada preocupada de mi madre-. Una mirada y lo supe.

-No es lo mismo –suspiró, exasperada.

-No, no lo es –admití-. Papá quería casarse y Peeta no. Pero… estamos casados. Y sé que me tiene cariño.

-Cariño no es amor –me advirtió mi madre.

-No, pero podría llegar a serlo, mamá. Peeta me necesita. Yo lo amo y voy a intentar que esto funcione. Por los dos. ¿Es que no puedes ponerte de mi parte? ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de mi madre se agrandaron y abrió la boca con expresión atónita. Se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se situó junto a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y después me atrajo a su regazo, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Claro que estoy de tu parte, Katniss. Soy tu madre. Quiero que consigas cuanto desees. Solo deseo evitarte sufrimiento.

Dejé que mi madre me meciera un rato, refugiándome en el consuelo de quien siempre me había apoyado. Pensé en Peeta, recordé su rostro y sus caricias y mi corazón se aligeró, a pesar de que llevaba las de perder. Llevaba dos meses viviendo con él, amándolo. Me había introducido en su casa y solo podía esperar estar introduciéndome en su corazón.

El riesgo que estaba corriendo merecía la pena. Tenía que intentarlo o siempre me preguntaría si había renunciado a Peeta demasiado pronto.

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé –dije, adquiriendo determinación con cada palabra-. Pero a veces uno solo consigue la felicidad pasando antes por el dolor.

**Peeta POV**

-Esa mujer tuya es increíble con los caballos –dijo Darius, mientras revisaba unos recibos de proveedores.

-Si – sonreí-. Lo es –me incliné sobre el escritorio del capataz y agarré una libreta. Apunté un par de cosas y la empujé hacia él-. Quiero que llames a Flavius. Pide que traiga un pedido extra de avena. Con los caballos de Katniss aquí, estamos gastando el doble.

-De acuerdo –Darius se recostó en la silla y apoyó las manos en su estómago-. Es fantástica, ¿Sabes? Esos malditos animales la siguen como perritos amaestrados. La chica tiene un don con los caballos.

De hecho… ella tenía muchos dones. En especial, tenía el don de convertir mi organizada vida en un torbellino. Apenas había tenido un momento para mí mismo desde que había aceptado el negocio matrimonial. Y cuando tenía un momento, acababa pensando en ella.

-¿Oyes a esos niños? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza como si quisiera oír mejor las risas que llegaban desde el corral.

-Sería difícil no oírlos –refunfuñe. Dios sabía que lo estaba intentando, sin éxito.

El rostro de Darius se tensó y se volvió inexpresivo. Se irguió y consultó su agenda.

-¿Vas a llamar a Snow para hablar de esa parcela que quiere arrendar?

-Si –agradecí el cambio de tema. Miré el reloj-. Llamaré a su oficina mañana. Podemos decidir…

Lo que iba a decir se quedó interrumpido por el grito infantil que rasgó el aire. Salí corriendo del establo, seguido de Darius, con el corazón en la boca; me detuve bruscamente cuando el grito se transformó en una risa jubilosa y burbujeante. Miré hacia el corral y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Un niño, de cuatro años, estaba sentado en el lomo de uno de los Gypsy. Los padres del niño estaban fuera del corral, observando la escena con sonrisas indulgentes, mientras su hija, de unos diez años saltaba con impaciencia… al parecer esperaba su turno.

Katniss caminaba junto al diminuto jinete, con la mano en su muslo, mirándolo sonriente. La risa del niño flotaba en el aire como una cascada de burbujas de jabón y tuve que esforzarme para controlar el dolor que oprimía mi corazón.

No podía moverme. No podía dejar de mirar a Katniss y al niño mientras daban la vuelta al corral. Lo veía todo. El sol reflejándose en el cabello rubio del niño, el paso tranquilo del caballo, la sonrisa paciente de Katniss… Una y otra vez, el niño reía y acariciaba el cuello de la yegua, enredando los dedos en la espesa crin negra.

-Vuelvo al despacho –murmuró Darius, discreto.

Mientras mi vista se centraba en el niño, mi mente se llenó de imágenes de otro niño. De un día soleado. De un tiempo muy lejano.

_-Quiero quedarme contigo, papi –los ojos de mi hijo estaban llenos de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior._

_-Lo sé –dijo Peeta, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Ya llegaba tarde a la reunión. Tenía ofertas que hacer, documentos que firmar, sueños que cumplir. Sonrió para sí. Desde que se había hecho cargo del rancho familiar, había encontrado nuevos compradores para su grano y ganado. Había arrendado tierras y pensaba reconstruir los establos._

_Si eso implicaba pasar menos tiempo del que habría deseado con su esposa y su hijo, pagaría el precio. Todo lo hacía por su futuro._

_-Por favor, déjame quedarme –suplicó el pequeño. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla-. Seré bueno._

_-Thom–dijo él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para mirarlo a la cara-, sé que serás bueno. Pero estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de jugar, Lo pasaras mejor con mamá._

_Peeta miró a la mujer que estaba tras su hijo. Delly no parecía más feliz que Thom, pero sus ojos no estaban húmedos, llameaban de ira. Algo que Peeta veía cada vez con más frecuencia._

_Thom agachó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros con desolación. Se sorbió la nariz y se pasó la mano por los ojos._

_-Bueno… está bien –el niño se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia el coche rojo. Peeta se levantó y miró a su esposa._

_-Eso es típico de ti, Peeta –masculló, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar que el niño estaba lejos y no oiría sus palabras._

_-Dejemos esto por ahora, ¿De acuerdo? –miró su reloj de pulsera y Delly siseó entre dientes._

_-Siempre dejas "esto", Peeta. Ese es el problema._

_-No tengo tiempo, ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Por qué no me apuntas en la agenda para dentro de una semana, Peeta? ¿Me concederás un minuto o dos?_

_Él resopló y extendió una mano, pero ella se apartó para evitar el contacto. Peeta suspiró._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo responsabilidades._

_-Sí, las tienes._

_Él estaba irritado, molesto y cansado de la situación. Delly cada vez tenía menos paciencia con lo que consideraba la "obsesión" de Peeta con el rancho Mellark. Pero el rancho era el legado familiar y requería tiempo y dedicación._

_La puerta del coche se cerró y vio a Thom, ya en el coche, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad._

_-¿Podríamos dejar esto ahora? Tengo una reunión –le dijo Peeta a su mujer._

_-Bien –movió la cabeza y su pelo rubio describió un arcoíris alrededor de su mandíbula-. No me gustaría que te perdieras una reunión por culpa de tu familia._

_-Diablos, Delly._

_-Maldito seas, Peeta –se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el coche. Antes de abrir la puerta lo miró de nuevo-. Dudo que lo notes, pero creo que deberías saberlo: no volveremos. Thom y yo vamos a Canadá, a casa de mi madre. Ya te comunicaré donde enviar nuestras cosas._

_-Espera un minuto –dijo Peeta, yendo hacia ella. Pero ella había subido al coche, encendido el motor y arrancado antes de que llegara, Observó el polvo que levantaban las ruedas al alejarse. A pesar del intenso sol, sintió frio. Estaba helado hasta los huesos._

_El polvo se asentó y él siguió allí, viendo como se alejaba el coche con su esposa y su hijo. Sonó la alarma de su reloj y la apagó. Le daría a Delly tiempo para tranquilizarse. Después hablarían._

_Lo primero era lo primero. Aun podía llegar a la reunión si se apresuraba._

_Veinte minutos después…_

_Thom y Delly estaban muertos._

Me obligué a regresar del pasado.

Hacía años que no me permitía recordar ese día. Pero todo había vuelto a mi mente por culpa del niño que seguía riendo sobre el caballo.

Sentía como si una tenaza de acero me oprimiera el pecho, impidiéndome respirar. Entrecerré los ojos hasta que vi un túnel largo y oscuro. El sol brillaba sobre nosotros, como si definiera la diferencia entre yo, envuelto en sombras, y mi esposa, llena de luz.

Katniss me vió, sonrió y agitó la mano. Me tensé al ver la calidez de su mirada. No había deseado eso. Lo odiaba. Seguía sin desearlo.

Era cierto que en los últimos dos meses me había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia. A su aroma en la casa, a sentirla en los brazos. La buscaba por la noche y percibía su presencia durante el día. El acuerdo temporal empezaba a parecer demasiado permanente.

Al ver que no le devolvía el saludo, sino que la miraba con ojos fríos y vacíos, Katniss arrugó la frente y volvió a mirar al niño.

-Se le dan bien los niños, ¿verdad?

Volteé la cabeza y vi a Gale, el hermano-primo de Katniss, dirigirse hasta mí. Ni siquiera había sabido que el hombre estaba en la ciudad.

Gale inclinó su sombrero hacia delante, para evitar el destello del sol. Se detuvo junto a mí y miró a su hermana.

-Mamá me ha enviado con pan recién hecho. Se me ha ocurrido observar a Katniss un rato antes de regresar al rancho –me dirigió una mirada de interés-. Parece que no soy el único que ha tenido esa idea.

-¿Lo dices por algo en concreto? –fruncí el ceño.

-Solo por una cosa –Gale sonrió-. Tu forma de mirar a Katniss me hace pensar que tal vez este acuerdo temporal empiece a ser algo más para ti.

-Te equivocas –negué. No podía equivocarse más. Si acaso, ver a Katniss con el niño me había demostrado que tenía que sacarla de mi vida. Cuanto antes mejor. Quería volver a mi aislamiento.

-Pues me parece que no –Gale fue hacia el establo, se apoyó en una pared en sombra y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Admito que me puse de parte de mamá respecto a este matrimonio. Solo pensaba en venir y partirte la cara… odiaba pensar en que te aprovecharías de mi Catnip–hizo una pausa y miró a su hermana-. Pero Katniss es feliz aquí. Y creo que tú también eres más feliz con su presencia.

Mi rostro se cerró en banda. Mire a Gale fijamente.

-En eso también te equivocas. ¿No lo sabías, Gale? A mí no me va ser feliz.

-Antes lo eras.

-Antes era muchas cosas –dije cortante. Le di la espalda y entré en el establo. Gale, por supuesto me siguió.

-¿Tan empeñado estas en ser desgraciado, Peeta?

-Déjalo –replique, sin detenerme ni voltear a mirarlo. No quería amistad con la familia de Katniss. No quería mirar a Katniss y sentir anhelo. Quería que mi mundo volviera a ser como antes de que ella se hubiera introducido en mí.

Fui directo al pequeño despacho. Hice un gesto con la cabeza a mi capataz. El hombre se levantó de la silla, saludó con la cabeza a Gale y salió, farfullando una disculpa.

Si hubiera habido una puerta, la habría cerrado de una patada. Pero tenía la sensación de que eso no habría detenido a Gale. Igual que su hermana, el hombre no permitía que lo ignoraran.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta? ¿Te da miedo admitir que sientes algo por mi Catnip?

Alcé la cabeza de golpe y clave en Gale una mirada tan fría que debería haberlo helado de pies a cabeza. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No permito a mis hermanos que me hablen así. ¿Por qué crees que voy a permitírtelo a ti?

Gale encogió los hombros con indolencia, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Luego me miró.

-Porque estoy preocupado por mi hermana y supongo que eso puedes entenderlo.

Maldije para mí mismo; tenía razón. Entendía muy bien la lealtad familiar, el instinto de defender y proteger. Formaba parte de la educación de los Mellark, así como de los Everdeen-Hawthorne. En ese sentido podía darle cuartel a Gale. Pero eso no implicaba que estuviera dispuesto a discutir mi vida privada. O mi matrimonio con Katniss.

-Lo entiendo –acepté-. Pero insisto en que lo dejes. Katniss y yo manejaremos lo que hay entre nosotros sin intromisiones de nadie.

-Puede que eso sea lo que tú quieres –Gale entró en la habitación, se puso el sombrero, se inclinó y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el borde del escritorio-. Pero no es así como funciona. Katniss es mi familia. Mi hermanita. Y yo cuido de los míos.

-También yo –contraataqué.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Gale enarcó una ceja-. No es lo que yo recuerdo.

Enrojecí y sentí que la cólera ascendía desde mis pies, como la lava de un volcán, hasta llenar mi cabeza y nublarme la visión.

-Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo y vete.

Gale se apartó del escritorio y se pasó una mano por la boca, como si físicamente pudiera borrar las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

Asentí, pero no dije nada más.

-Solo digo que serias idiota si no dieras una oportunidad a lo que tienes con Katniss, Peeta. Y nunca te he considerado idiota… bueno… salvo algunas veces cuando juagábamos beisbol y...

-Gale, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ambos volteamos a Katniss, que estaba en el umbral. Ella paseó la mirada de uno a otro con ojos brillantes de furia y sentí un puñetazo de algo mucho más fuerte que el deseo.

Entonces lo comprendí…

Tenía problemas mucho más serios de lo que imaginaba.

-Creí que estabas con los caballos.

-No es asunto tuyo, pero Darius está ocupándose del niño y hablando con sus padres –clavó los ojos en su hermano-. Quiero saber qué haces aquí.

-Estoy hablando con mi cuñado –dijo Gale con tranquilidad, pero, siendo un hombre precavido, dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y tú? –Katniss me miró a mí.

-Déjalo estar, Katniss –contesté.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya hemos acabado –miré a Gale para asegurarme-. ¿No es verdad?

-Si –Gale asintió y fue hacia la puerta, claramente intentando evitar a su hermana antes de que centrara su furia en él-. Hemos acabado. Encantado de haberte visto, Peeta.

Asentí de nuevo y esperé a que Gale se saliera antes de mirar a la mujer que era mi esposa. En ese momento las palabras de Gale reverberaron en mi mente: "Hemos acabado"

Miré los ojos grises de Katniss, y deseé que fuera tan fácil como sonaba…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, aquí las cosas están que arden, Peeta ya se nos está enamorando, lástima que no se quiera dejar ¿verdad?**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra tanto leerlos, ahora no puedo contestarlos (tarea, tarea y más tarea) pero espero que aún así me dejen su opinión.**

**Las quiero...**


	10. Chapter 10-Hielo

**Hola, el día de hoy tarde pero seguro jaja espero que les guste.**

**Las dejo continuar...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cuando Gale se marchó, fue como si me quedara sola en el diminuto y atiborrado despacho. Peeta, aunque estaba físicamente presente, se había cerrado tanto que era como si hubiera olvidado que yo siguiera allí.

-Peeta –me acerqué a él-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablaban Gale y tú? ¿Y por qué pareces tan enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? –Me miró con ojos fríos-. No estoy enfadado, Katniss, solo ocupado –para dejarlo claro, levantó un montón de papeles, los cuadró y los introdujo en un archivador marrón.

-Ya. Demasiado ocupado para hablar conmigo, pero no para hablar con Gale, ¿no?

Él giró en la silla, apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó los dedos. Ladeó la cabeza.

-Tu hermano apareció y no tuve más remedio que hablar con él. Igual que no tuve más remedio que dejar mí trabajo cuando oí a ese niño gritar.

Encogí los hombros y sonreí. Pero no obtuve ninguna reacción de él.

-Danny estaba emocionado, nada más. Sus padres van a comprar la yegua para él y para su hermana, y era la primera vez que montaba.

-No he preguntado porque gritó el niño –dijo Peeta. Agarró un bolígrafo de la mesa-. Solo he dicho que el ruido es una distracción. No estoy acostumbrado a que tanta gente entre y salga del rancho. Y no me gusta.

Me sonrojé con un destello de ira. Tal y como hablaba, cualquiera diría que organizaba desfiles a diario. Un par de personas a la semana no era nada. Era normal. Y si él saliera de su despacho a charlar con ellos de vez en cuando, tal vez no lo odiaría tanto. Pero siempre estaba solo, trabajando. Al teléfono, recorriendo el rancho a caballo o reunido con algún comprador.

Para él estaba bien dedicarse a sus negocios, pero no quería permitirme a mí el mismo privilegio. Mi trabajo era tan importante como el rancho lo era para Peeta. Debería ser capaz de entender eso, al menos.

Pero no tenía sentido discutir con un hombre cuya expresión dejaba claro que buscaba batalla. Yo no quería pelear con él, sino llegar a su corazón. Llegar al Peeta que había conocido de niña. El que siempre me había defendido y que yo sabía estaba encerrado en algún oscuro rincón.

Así que cuando hablé lo hice con tono razonable. Controlando mi genio.

-Solo han venido unas pocas personas a la semana, Peeta. Tienen que ver a los Gypsy en persona y yo tengo que comprobar cómo se portan con los caballos. No podría evitarlo aunque quisiera. Cosa que, por cierto, no quiero.

-No quiero a esa gente por aquí.

-lamento oírlo –no iba a rendirme. Lo quería, pero no iba a permitir que me dominara.

-Esto no funcionará, Katniss –apretó los labios con un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Esto? –Agité la mano en el aire-. ¿El qué? ¿Los caballos? ¿La gente?

-El matrimonio –repuso él.

Me eché hacia atrás, impactada por su respuesta. Se me encogió el estómago. Controlé el dolor que atenazaba mi corazón y pensé rápidamente. Rememoré el día y lo único que se me ocurrió que podía haber provocado esa reacción era el grito de Danny. Entonces lo comprendí.

-Ha sido por Danny, ¿verdad? –Susurré con preocupación-. El grito de Danny inició todo esto.

El rostro de él pareció helarse y supe que había acertado. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Había perdido un hijo y el grito del niño lo habría rasgado por dentro, haciéndole recordar.

-El niño no tiene nada que ver con esto. Dijo él.

-Creo que te equivocas.

-Ya sé que lo crees, pero eso no importa.

-Sí importa, Peeta –avancé un paso más hacia él. Mi ira se convirtió en compasión-. Oír a Danny te hizo pensar en Thom.

Peeta se puso de pie y se encaró a mí antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

-No tiene que ver con mi hijo. No mezcles el pasado con esto.

-El pasado influye en lo que tenemos ahora –argumenté.

-Puede que en tu mundo sí, pero el pasado no influye en el mío – me miró con frialdad y comprendí que él realmente creía esa mentira. Sin embargo, sabía que el grito de Danny lo había removido por dentro, sacando a la luz algo que mantenía oculto, encerrado bajo llave.

-Esto no tiene que ver con el niño, sino con el trato que hicimos. Sé que llegamos a un acuerdo –dijo con ojos fríos y voz inexpresiva como la de un robot-, y creo que admitirás que he hecho lo posible por cumplir mi parte.

-Si –acepté, intentando ignorar la oleada de calor que sentí al pensar en las noches que había pasado en sus brazos. Si no hubiera utilizado el diafragma religiosamente, sin duda estaría embarazada. Mi madre siempre había dicho que las mujeres de la familia eran muy fértiles y Peeta había puesto todo de su parte para crear ese bebé-. Lo has hecho. Y yo también –añadí.

-Cierto. Pero, dado que llevamos casados más de dos meses y aun no estás embarazada, creo que es hora de reconsiderar nuestro trato.

-¿Qué? – no esperaba eso. No había imaginado que Peeta quisiera renegar de un pacto que le otorgaría la escritura de la tierra que tanto deseaba. Pero si quería hacerlo, no tenía forma de impedírselo. Era obvio que no había conseguido llegar a él. Tal vez pretendía que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera. Que olvidara el tiempo pasado con él y siguiera con mi vida.

Me estremecí por dentro.

Como si necesitara más espacio para mantener esa conversación, Peeta salió al establo. El olor a caballos, heno y madera vieja era casi reconfortante. Salí a reunirme con él y seguí mirándolo incluso cuando él giró la cabeza hacia las puertas abiertas que daban al soleado jardín.

-¿Quieres poner fin al trato? –Pregunté, avergonzándome por lo débil e inquieta que sonó mi voz-. Porque no pienso acceder.

Debería acceder, por supuesto. Me pregunté qué clase de mujer se quedaría con un hombre que no la quería a su lado. Solo una dispuesta a renunciar a su dignidad y a su orgullo.

Sin embargo, sabía que mi orgullo había sucumbido al amor. Me justifiqué diciéndome que no había sido por gusto. Nadie elegía a quien amaba y yo llevaba enamorada de Peeta casi toda la vida. A veces me sentía como si hubiera nacido amándolo. Y el tiempo pasado con él los últimos meses había reforzado mis sentimientos.

Pero no era idiota. Sabía que él no era perfecto; de hecho, estaba lejos de serlo. Podía ser frio y calculador. No era fácil llevarse bien con él, pero tampoco era cruel o desagradable a propósito. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por un dolor que rara vez mostraba y sus escasas sonrisas me derretían el corazón.

No, no era perfecto. Pero siempre había sido perfecto para mí. Y, al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía el amor.

Él volvió a mirarme y deseé poder leer sus ojos. Pero era experto en ocultar sus emociones. Era demasiado buen negociante como para permitir que su oponente interpretara sus intenciones.

-No, no quiero poner fin al trato –dijo él por fin.

Inspiré lentamente, con alivio, aunque mi ansiedad no se disipó. Seguía inquieta.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes?

-Creo que sería mejor para ambos redefinirlo, nada más –afirmó él con voz queda-. Aun no estás embarazada…

-Solo han pasado poco más de dos meses – justifiqué.

-Cierto. ¿Pero si tardamos un año? ¿O dos?

No contesté, aunque sabía que a mí no me habría importado. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con Peeta, más posibilidades tendría de llegar a él, de hacerle comprender lo bien que estábamos juntos.

-Lo que quiero decir –Peeta se apartó el pelo de la frente-, es que creo que habría que fijar un límite de tiempo a nuestra empresa.

-¿Empresa?

Él ignoro el sarcasmo de mi voz.

-Si no estás embarazada cuando llevemos juntos seis meses, acabaremos con esto. Cada uno seguirá su camino y…

-¿Tu consigues tu tierra y yo nada? –barboteé, moviendo la cabeza.

-No había terminado –arrugó la frente y siguió-. Si no estás embarazada entonces, pondremos fin al matrimonio y al trato. Ambos saldremos perdiendo.

-¿Renunciarías a la tierra que tanto deseas? –me pregunté si ansiaba tanto librarse de mí, si nuestro matrimonio era tan horrible para él.

Era como si ni siquiera hubiera rozado su corazón.

Pero sabía que sí. Lo notaba en sus caricias todas las noches. Lo veía en el destello de deseo y necesidad de sus ojos cuando llegaba a la cama. No entendía por qué luchaba contra eso, por que tenía tanto empeño en alejarme. Tal vez no quisiera arriesgarse a ser feliz conmigo.

Tampoco entendía porque seguía yo allí. Por qué amaba a un hombre que anhelaba en librarse de mí.

-Encontrare otra forma de conseguir la tierra. Tu padre cambiara de actitud, antes o después –se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y sacudió la cabeza.- Es la única forma, Katniss. ¿Qué sentido tendría alargar esto? Solo estaríamos poniéndonoslo difícil a nosotros mismos.

-Muchas gracias –rezongué.

Los labios de él se curvaron lentamente, sin llegar a esbozar una sonrisa. Lo lastimoso fue que a mí me dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo.

-Me gustas, Katniss. Siempre me has gustado. La verdad, preferiría acabar con esto mientras sigamos cayéndonos bien. Si transcurridos seis meses no estás embarazada, ninguno de los dos estaremos satisfechos con el acuerdo.

-Te gusto.

-Sí.

Me tragué una risa amarga. Yo lo amaba. A él le gustaba. Una gran diferencia.

-Creo que lo más justo será acabar transcurridos seis meses y asumir nuestras pérdidas. Además, así tendremos un plazo final y podremos hacer planes teniéndolo en cuenta.

-Entiendo –asentí, tragué saliva a intenté controlar la burbuja de frustración que me quemaba la garganta-. El gran negociador presenta su plan maestro. Buena idea, Peeta. No estaría bien tomárnoslo con calma y relajarnos.

-Katniss…

-No, ¡no! –alcé ambas manos y empecé a andar.

No podía aguantar quieta un minuto más. Lo cierto era que no sabía quién se merecía más recibir una patada, si Peeta o yo. Él era un cabezota y yo… masoquista, tal vez.

Me alejé unos pasos, lo pensé mejor y regresé.

-¿No te das cuenta de la locura que es eso? No, claro que no. Aun no estoy embarazada, y me pones un plazo para conseguirlo; así seguro que no me siento presionada –alcé las manos y luego las dejé caer sobre mis muslos con una palmada-. ¿Qué te parece que les mande un mensaje a mis óvulos? Algo corto y dulce como: "Pónganse en fila para ser fertilizados. ¿Qué los está deteniendo?".

Él hizo una mueca airada que no tuvo ningún efecto; estaba más que acostumbrada a verla.

-El sarcasmo no soluciona nada, ¿no crees?

-No creo que sea su función –repliqué-. El sarcasmo es un fin en sí mismo –eché la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miré fijamente-. Peeta, ¿no lo entiendes? Poner plazo no ayudará. Necesitamos estar más unidos, no más centrados en el maldito tictac de un reloj.

-Si no recuerdo mal, hemos estados malditamente unidos casi todas las noches de los últimos dos meses –apuntó él alzando una ceja.

-Eso es típicamente masculino –moví la cabeza-. Asumes que practicar el sexo es estar unido.

-¿Y no lo es?

-¡No, claro que no! –Alcé la mano y me tiroteé del pelo, de pura frustración-. ¿Qué diablos les pasa a los hombres?

-Espera un minuto…

-NO. Espera tú –solté el aire e intenté recuperar la calma-. Peeta, ¿no lo entiendes? Estamos juntos, pero no lo estamos. Dormimos juntos y me ignoras durante el día. Me haces el amor por la noche y a la mañana siguiente me alejas de ti. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a relajarnos lo bastante para crear un bebé?

Las facciones de él se volvieron rígidas y frías. Como era habitual.

-Por si lo has olvidado, esto no es un matrimonio típico.

-¿En serio? –di unos pasos hacia atrás con aire dramático y me llevé una mano al pecho-. ¿No lo es? Vaya. ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!

-Si no estás dispuesta a hablar de esto como una persona racional…

-¿Qué harás? –Pregunté golpeando el suelo de cemento con la punta de la bota-. ¿Contratar a alguien para que hable por mí? NO, espera. Sera mejor que contrates quien hable por ti. Así ni siquiera tendrías que mirarme hasta que llegara la hora de ir a la cama y cumplir tu tarea para con la dinastía y el rancho Mellark.

-¿Piensas que hago el amor como si fuera una tarea? –Peeta rechinó los dientes.

-¿Acaso no lo es para ti? –deseé haberme mordido la lengua. Era mejor no preguntar si uno temía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Peeta parecía disfrutar haciéndome el amor, pero podía estar equivocándome también en eso. Tal vez solo estuviera cumpliendo con su parte del trato. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiera llegado a él en la cama. Si era el caso, mejor saberlo. Y para eso tenía que presionarlo.

-Hicimos un trato –lo acusé, deseando con toda mi alma que negara lo que estaba pensando-, y vienes a mi cada noche para tachar el sexo de tu lista de cosas de hacer en el día.

-Lo que has dicho es una insensatez –dejó escapar una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Si? Entonces dime que me quieres, Peeta. Dime que hacerme el amor es algo más que una tarea. Más que el cumplimiento de tu parte del trato – me acerqué a él y sentí el calor de su cuerpo-. Demuestra que me equivoco, Peeta –lo reté-. Si soy más que eso para ti, demuéstramelo.

Pasaron los segundos mientras seguía mirándolo. Vi chispas surgir de las profundidades de sus zafiros y me pregunté si lo había presionado demasiado.

Entonces él me agarró, me apretó contra sí y atrapó mi boca con fiera agresividad que derritió cada hueso de mi cuerpo.

Por lo visto, había presionado lo justo.

**Peeta POV**

La ira que me había estado ahogando se estaba perdiendo en un mar de deseo. La rodeé con ambos brazos y me entregué a la necesidad que me atenazaba. Ella abrió la boca e introduje la lengua en su interior. La saboreé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Katniss era pura contradicción en muchos sentidos. Dulce pero también desafiante. Sexy y cálida, pero con mucho genio. Ella descontrolaba mi vida. Llevaba caos al orden. Arrastraba a desconocidos a mi propiedad. Me hacía sentir demasiado. Desear demasiado.

Enredó las manos en mi cabello y echó su cabeza atrás, dejándome tomar cuanto me ofrecía. Era como una droga que se hubiera introducido en mi sistema. Llenaba cada célula y despertaba cada terminación nerviosa.

Era peligrosa.

Ese pensamiento me sacó de mi hechizo e interrumpí el beso como un hombre que emergiera a tomar una última bocanada de aire antes de ahogarse. La solté y ella se tambaleó un segundo. Después se llevó una mano a la boca y me miró con ojos vidriosos.

Me esforcé para llenar mis pulmones de aire. Luché para ignorar el latido que sentía en la entrepierna, la frenética exigencia de llegar al final que clamaba en mi interior.

-No eres una tarea, Katniss. Pero tampoco eres permanente. No puedes serlo –dije cuando recupere el aliento.

Vi un destello de pánico en los ojos de ella y me endurecí. No dejaría que me afectara. Mantendría el rumbo que me había fijado cuando había aceptado el trato que había dado al traste con la pacifica soledad de mi vida.

-¿Por qué, Peeta? –Su voz sonó suave y tan dolida como sus ojos-. ¿Por qué estas empeñado en no sentir nada? Estuviste casado antes. Querías a Delly.

-No sabes nada de mi matrimonio –dije molesto. El fuego que había surcado mis venas se transformó en hielo. El más congelado de los hielos. Solo deseaba que Katniss dejara el tema.

-Sé que se ha ido. Sé que el dolor que sentiste al perder a tu esposa y a tu hijo nunca desaparecerá.

-No sabes nada.

-¡Entonces háblame! –gritó ella-. ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que piensas si te niegas a hablar conmigo? Déjame acceder a ti, Peeta.

Moví la cabeza, sin palabras. No quería darle acceso. Solo quería el trato impersonal que habíamos sellado. Mi pasado me pertenecía. Yo no tomaba decisiones basándome en la culpabilidad, el dolor o cualquier otra emoción que pudiera nublarme el juicio.

Dirigía mi vida como dirigía al rancho Mellark: con frio y sereno raciocinio. Algo a lo que, obviamente, Katniss no estaba acostumbrada.

-He visto las fotos de tu familia en la escalera y en toda la casa –sus ojos achocolatados me miraron suplicantes-. Son de ti y de tus hermanos. Tus padres. Tus primos. Pero… no hay ninguna foto de Delly ni de Thom. ¿Por qué, Peeta?

Hice acopió de todas mis fuerzas y mantuve la voz serena y mis sentimientos ocultos.

-¿Preferirías que llenara la casa con sus fotos? ¿Crees que quiero ver fotos de mi hijo y recordar su muerte? ¿Eso te parece divertido, Katniss? Te aseguro que a mí no.

-Claro que no –agarró mi antebrazo con ambas manos. Sentí que su calor me traspasaba hasta el hueso… como si fueran llamas.- ¿Pero cómo puedes negar lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo puedes negarte a recordar a tu propio hijo?

Claro que recordaba. En ese momento la imagen de Anthony apareció en mi mente. Pequeño, con pelo del tono rubio igual a su madre y los ojos azules como los míos. Siempre sonriente, así lo recordaba. Pero eso era privado. No lo compartía.

Lentamente, liberé mi brazo y di un paso atrás.

-Que no me rodeé de recuerdos físicos no implica que pueda o deseé olvidarlo. Pero los recueros no dirigen mi vida, Katniss. Ni mi futuro –me obligué a mirarla y a distanciarme de la decepción y desilusión que brillaba en sus ojos.

Ella había sabido desde el principio que yo no buscaba amor, si había llegado a tener la esperanza de conseguirlo, yo no tenía la culpa.

-Tenemos un trato de negocios, Katniss –seguí, al ver que ella no respondía-. Nada más. No esperes de mi lo que no puedo dar y al final los dos obtendremos lo que deseamos.

Y así, frio como el hielo me protegí de ella… y de lo que me hacía sentir.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal es uno de mis capítulos favoritos algunas dirán ¿está loca? pero es que aquí Peeta habla de por qué no se deja llevar, quiere pero su instinto le dice que no, creo que muchas veces eso nos ha pasado a nosotras, queremos confiar pero tenemos miedo de que de nuevo nos lastimen. Es más seguro no sentir nada.**

**Bueno espero que me cuenten que les pareció, gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Besos**


End file.
